Slipups Suck
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: This is my other story, Slipups of the Ghostly Kind, from Danny's PoV. Danny accidently gives Dash a near concussion and Mr. Lancer is getting suspicious. What happens if you add a scythewielding ghost into the mix? Remember, I'm a Lancer fan!
1. Fight

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Ok, so you wish it, so shall it be! Slipups of the Ghostly Kind from Danny's PoV. This should be fun!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Fenton!"

Danny turned around at the familiar shout, shutting his locker as he did. Long experience had taught the boy that whenever Dash approached him it was safer to have all locker doors shut.

"Guess what! I just got my math test back and you know what I got?"

Danny chose to remain silent. He knew Dash had failed or the jock wouldn't be yelling about it. He just stared at Dash, his unblinking, icy-blue eyes meeting Dash's angry ones.

This happened every day, Dash taking out his latest failing grade on the 14-year-old freshman. Sometimes he didn't even have to have any apparent reason, he just decided to keep up his little "tradition."

"Well" Dash demanded.

"Dash, if you're gunna take your F out on me can you hurry it up? I've gotta get home." Danny said in a resigned voice. He really had no time for this, he had already had to deal with Technus and ditch math class to do it, he didn't want to deal with Dash any longer then he had to.

Dash, however, seemed to take the bored request as some sort of challenge and gave a roar as he lunged at the raven-haired teen. His hand found the collar of Danny's white and red t-shirt, lifting the boy in the air.

"You're gunna regret talking back to ME Fenton!" he yelled, slamming Danny into the lockers behind him.

Any other day it would have ended there, with that threat, same as always, but not today. Today, Dash decided to take every bit of his unfounded rage out on his smaller classmate. He rammed his free fist into Danny's stomach, causing the boy to let out a startled gasp, his bored expression quickly flying off his face, replaced with one of panic.

Dash socked Danny across the face with all he had, as the startled teen became even more surprised. He could feel himself loose control, his eyes flashing a glowing green. He tried to yell at Dash to back off as his reflexes took control. The next thing the boy knew his blonde classmate was slumped on the ground across form him passed out.

What had he done?

He looked around for help and saw Mr. Lancer headed towards them. The teacher hurried over to the jock and tried to gently wake him.

The athlete didn't move. Danny, however, sat heavily on the ground.

What had he done?

He had hurt Dash, bad. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Dash had come at him and Danny hurt the jock. He and his reflexes.

His stupid reflexes.

What had he done?

"Danny!"

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his teacher's sharp voice.

"I said, get the nurse. Now!"

Danny could only nod as he stood and ran off towards nurse Rose's office, that single question running through his mind.

What had he done?

* * *

Ok. I made this slightly longer than the first chapter of SotGK. I hope you all liked it. Remember, it gets better I swear. I haven't written from Danny's PoV before. 

Review and Flame to your liking! Whichever you prefer. I can take it! Just one good review will keep this going! No matter how many bad reviews I get. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Reflecting

**_DISCLAMER_: Hey all! I'm sorry bout the wait. No computers in Hawaiian hotels! And I just had a sort of block with this, not to mention no time to fix the block.**

**Thanks to my reviewers Sasia, purpledog100, dPhantoMfreak, Jenna Dax, blindyourears, Phantom Shade, Pterodactyl, and flamingUnicorns! Glad you liked this! **

**Phantom Shade: Yes, I know I will die trying to update both of these at once! But it couldn't be helped. This was screaming at me to start it! Yea, LONG DIE BACON! (It doesn't need to make sense)**

**Oh! I have this in my profile but I might as well put it here. If you can guess who's the traitor and who dies in my next darkish story I'll send you a little short clip of it but I doubt anyone will. **

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Danny shifted his chair from where he sat. It had become a habit to be able to see anywhere a person could enter the room. He didn't enjoy being taken by surprise.

Although, the ones he had to worry the most about never really did just come in a door. But still, it was nice to know possible escape routes as well.

The boy gazed out the window at a bluebird flittering nearby. He hoped Dash was ok. He hadn't _meant_ to loose control like that. Sure, he didn't like the jock, but he wouldn't go as far as to do any permanent damage.

He thought he was able to control his ghost powers. But then…

He had been surprised and slipped into his reflexes, reflexes Danny Fenton wasn't supposed to have.

_Damn it!_

As if the fact that he had nearly _killed_ one of his classmates wasn't enough, now _someone_ was probably going to begin to wonder about _how_ he did.

This wasn't going to end well.

The teen held his head in his hands.

Why? Why did he have to explode like that? Why couldn't he have just…

He lifted his head quickly as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The door opened and Mr. Lancer stepped over the threshold. Danny gave the man a quick look over to make sure it really was his teacher (He had been taken by surprised by overshadowed people before) and then sat back in his chair.

Man, he was in for it now.

* * *

Sorry again about the long wait and the shortness. I just don't have time to type. My computer is totally fried and I can't fix it! My brother's computer doesn't have spell check so it takes me longer to make sure I don't mess up. Plus, I need to balance that with my two jobs. Sorry. 

Review and flame to your hearts desire! I'll try and update as soon as I can.

…_and scene_


	3. Lancer

**_DISCLAMER:_ I tried to make this chapter longer so HUZAH!**

**Thanks to PotterPhan21, acosta perez jose ramiro, dPhantoMfreak, and crazymonkey101 for reviewing my little side story. You've been a lovely audience. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Lancer walked to his desk and leaned one hand on it, the other behind his back. Danny gave the hidden hand an edgy glance before switching his icy-blue gaze to Mr. Lancer's face.

Calm down Danny, you're being irrational.

"Well Mr. Fenton" the teacher started and Danny switched his gaze down to the table, "Care to explain what happened?"

Not really. How would you explain accidentally using your ghost powers to pulverize your classmate? I know he was going to beat me to a pulp, but that doesn't mean I wanted tobeat him back! I hope he's ok. If I hurt him… What if I don't have control of my powers anymore? What if…

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer said, startling the boy, who jumped up and looked wildly around, checking the door, window, and vent.

"Wah…where…" Danny looked at his teacher standing there stunned and sat back down, feeling his face get hot with embarrassment.

"Umm…" He supposed Lancer wanted an explanation. He needed to think of something, and fast.

"Mr. Baxter told me you dared him to hit you" Lancer said.

Danny looked up at his teacher.

Of course he did.

"Do you believe him?" Danny asked, attempting to start a conversation to stall for time before he had to explain what happened.

"Not a word."

What... Really! Is this some sort of joke?

"Are you going to tell me how a boy your size could catapult a football quarterback into a locker hard enough to nearly give him a concussion?" Lancer demanded.

Danny looked down at his desk. A concussion! He really almost gave Dash a concussion! He could have been killed! It was his fault. If he had been more in control…

"Is…" he paused a moment, willing himself not to break down, that wouldn't help the situation, "Is Dash ok?"

He seemed to have caught Mr. Lancer off guard.

"Fine. He should recover soon enough."

Well, at least he wasn't permanently hurt. But still…

"I should have let him hit me. If my stupid reflexes hadn't kicked in…" He stopped, realizing he had said that aloud, and instead stared at the floor, hoping Lancer hadn't heard.

Lancer walked around his desk and grabbed his student by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eye, Causing Danny to nearly fall backwards in shock.

Of _course_ he heard. Things were _never_ that easy.

"Mistmantle Chronicles! Why would you say such a thing? Does your own health mean that little to you?"

Danny gazed back down at the floor. He never expected to be asked _that_. But, he wasn't going to trust himself to speak. He might say something else to make Lancer suspicious.

"Listen to me Mr. Fenton" his teacher said.

Danny didn't look up. The way Mr. Lancer said that…well… he couldn't place it… he'd never really heard that tone of voice from the man.

"Look at me" Lancer commanded. Danny slowly brought his gaze up to meet his teacher's. "You had every right to defend yourself. Don't let anything, or any_one_, convince you differently."

Danny nodded, amazed at his teacher was getting so worked up. Normally it would just be a "detention after school for a month" or something.

Letting go of the boy, Lancer continued.

"I personally don't believe you should be punished at all seeing as it was a case of self-defense, but the school…"

Danny wasn't listening. Mr. Lancer was paying too much attention to him today. He was getting too close. This wasn't good.

"Mr. Fenton," Danny shook himself back to reality and turned to look and his teacher, "Saturday detention. Meet me here, two o'clock sharp."

_That_, at least, was normal.

"But, believe me, Mr. Baxter _will_ also be punished for starting the fight. And as you also have injuries…" here Lancer looked up and Danny saw his eyes flick to his face where his bruise should have been and, judging by his stare, noticed it had mostly healed.

Danny winced. Shit.

"Uhh, sir…I uhh need to… get home… before my parents start to worry?" he said, hoping to get the man's attention away from his battle souvenirs.

"Wah... Oh, yes… yes you can go… remember Saturday at two."

"Yes sir" Danny said.

Glad to be out of this talk, he dashed out the door as fast as possible.

* * *

Yay! I finished it! Woot! 

I hope you liked it! I might update this again before I update SotGK…

…Then again I might not.

Review and Flame for mentions in the next chapter.

Which element do you like best? (Earth, Air, Fire, or Water) And why?

Mine's Air because you could fly and make storms and all that cool stuff!

I must be off! (_Runs off to listen to HBP on tape_)

…_and scene_


	4. Class

**_Disclaimer_: Hey! I found some time to write this!**

_**When was the last time you slept?**_

**Sleep is for people without things to do Filbert! Back off! (_Growls at the shark_)**

…_**You're grouchy without sleep… aren't you?**_

**Mah-ha!**

**_Well… while you try to form coherent thoughts I will take over for the reader's sake. Ok?_**

**Huh?**

**_Yea… ok._**

**_The authoress would like to thank PhantomShadowKat, Evillittlegurlie, crazymonkey101, Daethule, TheBunnyOfDeath (Who is also her brother… Go read The Fury of Dumbledore on his account! She helped write it!), Billie Jukes, katiesparks, emotigone crazy and Phantom Shade for reviewing. She has a great love of reviews and will kindly answer any and all questions about her work when her brain is functioning again._**

_**Oh, and sorry for any random seeming time jumping in this. And the words in quotations are spelled the way the people are saying them so be warned.**_

_**One last thing, the authoress is basing any dates on the assumption that TUE took place in April because that's the way this'll work. Any questions or comments regarding that can be asked in a review.**_

_**Thank you.**_

…_**You want to end this?**_

**Wah… oh right… **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Danny gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang dismissing them to their last class of the day. He bolted out of his math room and to his locker, dumping his Algebra book it with a 'clang.'

"You know, it's been quiet today," Sam commented with a slightly cheerful edge to her voice, "With Dash absent those snobs have only Paullina to rally mindlessly around."

Danny shut his locker and gave her a look.

"Sorry," she said, seeing his face.

"Hey guys!" Tucker greeted loudly, waving as he walked up to them. In a lower voice he added "No Dash today?"

Sam gave him a glare and nodded towards Danny.

"Oh uh… never mind… uhh…"

"Forget it ok. I just hope he isn't out of school permanently" Danny moped.

"Don't worry man" Tucker said, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure he just doesn't want everyone to see how he got beat up by a categorized 'loser.'"

Danny gave a very slight grin as he imagined what Dash's lackeys would do if they found out that "scrawny little Danny Fenton" pulverized their star quarterback. But it vanished in an instant.

"Wonder what they _think_ happened to him" He mused as the three walked around a corner, still mentally reprimanding himself for his outburst.

"I heard people telling each other he was home sick," Sam said, using air-quotes as she turned around to face Danny, now walking backwards.

"At least till the swelling goes down!" joked Tucker giving his friend a nudge with his elbow.

"It's not funny Tuck!" Danny said rubbing his ribs, "What if I had seriously hurt him? What if I had accidentally used my _hi Mr. Lancer_!" He finished, giving said teacher a wave. How long had he been there?

Sam turned around so sharply it was amazing she didn't fall over and Tucker stopped in his tracks. Danny seized both by the wrists, wanting to get by the teacher a fast as possible.

"Well we better get to class!" he said, dragging his friends to the door, "Don't want to be late!"

As the door shut behind them, Danny let out a small sigh.

"That was close."

"Why's he always popping up lately anyway?" Sam asked in annoyance. "Stupid authority figures!"

"Eah, forget it!" Tucker said, doing a hilarious impression of Gregor (Complete with hand flip), for which Sam smacked him upside the head. Danny let out a laugh. It was hard to feel too bad about what he did to Dash with his best friends around.

The trio walked to their usual seats. Danny took the chair third row from the back and next to the window. It was a perfect daydreaming spot and good for scanning the sky as well. Tucker sat in front of him and Sam next to him. She would have sat behind him had some girl not grabbed the seat first at the beginning of the year. Sam had then argued for her current seat with some other, bespectacled girl who was almost as stubborn as the Goth herself. Danny never really figured out why Sam had fought so determinedly for her seat. He figured it must be a girl thing.

Danny's thoughts strayed as his class went on and he started doodling in his notebook. It was a picture of Mr. Lancer running around with a flamethrower and the young Fenton thought it looked pretty funny. He showed it to Tucker who badly stifled a laugh and ended up snorting into his hand.

"Mr. Foley. Mr. Fenton. Is there something amusing going on that should be shared with the class?"

"N-No sir," Tucker said, getting himself under control. Danny shook his head.

"Well then kindly tell me the answer to question number seven from the homework."

The lesson dragged on for what seemed an eternity and when Danny looked up at the clock he mentally groaned. It was only half over!

Then he gasped as his ghost sense when off and a chill shot through his nerves like he had just plunged headfirst into a freezing lake.

He threw his hand into the air.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Mr. Lancer, may I be excused?" he asked, glancing out the window. Who was it this time? Ember? The Box Ghost? Technus?

"What is it this time?" Lancer inquired, sounding annoyed.

"Uhh… bathroom?" Danny answered, looking out the window again. Were they in the school or outside?

The man gave him a look.

"Please, Mr. Lancer."

"You can't wait?"

"When you gotta go you gotta go," Danny answered. Urg! They were wasting time! "And I gotta go! Please!"

"Do you really need to Mr. Fenton? I was just about to introduce our new class book," the teacher asked.

"_Please_, Mr. Lancer" Danny repeated for the third time, " I _really_ need to go." Why was he being so _stubborn_?

Lancer turned to the board. "If you can answer this question you may go."

Danny said nothing, eyes on the back of his teacher's balding head.

"What is the title of the Shakespearian work in which a prince is confronted by his deceased father's ghost?"

Danny's narrowed his eyes at the last word. Did he… no time! His eyes fell on a book on Mr. Lancer's desk and he gave it a shot.

"Is it Hamlet?"

"Yes," Mr. Lancer replied and Danny dashed out the door before the man could utter another word.

* * *

Danny shot round a corner and into the boy's bathroom, transforming back as soon as he did and slinging the Fenton thermos over his shoulder, muffled curses coming from inside. 

"Oh give it a rest already, will you! No matter how man of those glowing blades you have, you're not getting out of there like that. I know. I've tried. You're just gunna have to wait till _after_ whatever trouble I get in for skipping the entire second half of class is over. So have fun!" With that, he roughly phased the device into his locker and looked at his watch.

"Aww man!"

The bell for the end of class rang through the hallway and Danny banged his head on the locker door a few times before a pale hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, isn't that a ghost's job?" Sam joked, handing Danny his backpack.

"Thanks," Danny said, taking the purple pack with a slight sigh. "Whatid I miss?"

"Read the first three scenes in Hamlet. Class discussion on Tuesday. And don't hit your head like that or you'll loose what little brain cells you have left." Sam said with all seriousness.

"Ok…Hey!" Danny wined. Sam gave him a sneaky half-grin.

"Up for a mega movie marathon at my place?" she asked, and Danny could tell she was trying to keep his mind off his troubles. It was slightly working too.

"Sure," he answered before looking around, "Where's-"

"Sorry bout that guys," Tucker panted as he ran up to them, stuffing something into his backpack.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"What's what?"

"That you stuffed into your backpack," Sam clarified angrily.

"Oh, uhh, nothing!" Tucker said in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"Come on Tuck!"

"I told you, nothing!"

"Hey Tucker!" Sam said in a surprised voice and the techno genius spun around fast.

"What?" He asked in anticipation as Danny slipped an intangible hand into his friend's backpack and pulled out an oddly shaped present wrapped in tie-dye blue wrapping paper.

"A present?" Danny asked, "For who?"

"No one!" Tucker shouted and seized the package, stuffing it bodily into his backpack again. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Tucker, mega movie marathon tonight?"

"Most definitely so!" Tucker answered with a huge grin, "Hurray for Fridays!"

"Then I'll se you guys at five," Sam said and sprinted out the double doors and into the sunlight.

"Why not right now?" Danny asked Tucker confused.

Tucker shrugged, but Danny noticed his friend wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Come on man let's go to my place for a bit. I challenge you to a Super Smash Brother's Showdown! I will so totally kick your butt!" Tucker boasted excitedly.

"Oh you are on!"

* * *

_Ok… the creator of this fictional work is still not completely… coherent yet so I will be filling in for this part as well. I do believe she will make at least one extra chapter before the detention chapter because she has this story planed out that way._

_Reviews for the poor authoress please! She so desperately needs encouragement to cope with her schedule at the moment. Flame are, as always, welcome as well. She merely needs to know that people are out there that don't include her coworkers and family._

…_She hasn't had much of a social life lately except for IM and one awesome friend who volunteered at her work. She thanks him very much._

…_and scene_


	5. Party

**_Disclaimer:_ Sweet another chapter! No I haven't forgotten about Slipups of the Ghostly kind but I want this updated some before that one gets too far.**

**Cookies for Phantom Shade, PotterPhan21, PhantomShadowKat, emotigone crazy, kennyk12, dPhantoMfreak, DP fan, and Samantha Seldowitz for leaving much needed reviews! You all are AWESOME and I thank you! (This time they are shaped like Danny, Lancer and Vlad and have yummy frosting!) Oh … and did I forget a poll question last time? Well I'll just have to have two now!**

**First: Who do you think is the better villain? Vlad or Dan? Personally… this is even hard for _me_! And I _made_ the question. If you don't like either you can choose someone else.**

**Second: Let's see… Who would win in a fight? A ninja or a pirate? Read this chapter and I slipped my preference in there.**

**Please tell me if I got people in character… I'm especially not good with Skulker.**

**Oh… and review to tell me that I'm rambling. I wanted him to have a good party before, you know, everything happens. **

**Ok, this thing won't let me make the line I want to seperate the story from my own nonsence so I'm just gunna improvise. Please bear with me.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**_+S+T+A+R+T+_**

**Chapter 5**

It was about 4:30 and Danny and Tucker were still having their "Super Smash Brothers battle to the death." Currently the scores were 5 wins for Tucker and 4 wins for Danny with both having only one life left in the current round.

"Bow down to the almighty power of the poke' ball!" Tucker cried with joy as he made his character jump up in the air to throw it.

"DOOM!" Danny shouted, rapidly pressing buttons on his controller and kicking Tucker's character in the air, causing the red and white ball to be thrown over the edge of the arena.

"Hey! No fair!" Tucker wined as he retaliated with his own series of buttons. Unfortunately for the tech-geek, Danny grabbed a giant mallet that fell from the sky and sent his friend flying.

Game Over.

Danny jumped up and did a victory dance around the room while Tucker flung himself backwards in disbelieving defeat on top of Danny's backpack.

Which contained the Fenton thermos.

The impact of Tucker's weight caused the device to hit the release button and Skulker flew into the room.

"Thank you for my freedom nerdy human. Now I can claim my price pelt."

Danny stopped dancing and Tucker gagged.

"Dude, you seriously ruining the total greatness of my victory," Danny said as he transformed and flew up to the hunter's height.

"Victory?" Skulker said perplexed, "Does this test of skill mean something to you?" He flew over to the game station and examined it before blasting it to smithereens.

"_No_!" Tucker shouted, looking very close to tears.

"Why you miserable-" Danny charged up a blast and aimed it at the ghost.

"You dare to challenge me!"

"Well I beat you last time, didn't I?"

"Only due to a minor miscalculation on my part." His voice deepened menacingly, "I assure you, it will not happen again."

"Gotta catch me first!" Danny taunted, zooming through the roof. He didn't want Tucker's house to get trashed because of him. The game station was already blown up and he didn't think Tuck could handle more devastation to his electronics because of Danny's ghost fighting.

"With pleasure child."

Danny flew a good ways away, knowing the ghost was on his tail. Suddenly, he got an idea and stopped abruptly, turning with a charged ectoblast in his hand, Skulker still rocketing towards him.

The blast caught the armored ghost off guard and sent him spinning to the ground. Danny reached behind him but realized he had left the thermos at Tucker's house.

Oh fudge.

Improvising, Danny darted forward to land another punch on his adversary, but, as he got close, the ghost wiped out two glowing green blades from his armor and slashed at Danny, causing the boy to cry out in surprise and falter, one of the blades making impact with his neck and sending him crashing into a nearby dumpster.

'That's gunna hurt later' Danny though, standing.

Skulker flew forward fast, one blade prepared to impale the halfa's heart. There was a shout from his left and Danny turned as the uncapped thermos was thrown towards him. He spun as quickly as he could and pressed the button.

Skulker was engulfed in the shining, blue beam moments from getting rid of Danny for good. Tucker ran up to his friend and caped the container.

"Hey, thought you might need this," he joked, giving Danny a grin, but it faltered the moment he got a good look at him. "Dude, that cut looks brutal. You should get that cleaned up before we go to Sam's. Her parents hardly let you through the door when you _don't_ look like you we just in a gang fight. Imagine what they'd do if they saw _that_."

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said sarcastically. He put a hand up to his neck and pulled it back, a line of blood trickling down is palm.

Fifteen minuets later, the two boys were standing on Sam's doorstep; Danny's cut as well cared for as the two teenaged boys could do. (Meaning they really hadn't done anything except wipe it down with a wet facecloth and make sure it wasn't bleeding.)

They rang the doorbell and were greeted by a slightly stuffy looking butler.

"Yes" he said in a horribly stereotypical butler greeting.

"Uhm… Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley here to-uh- see Sam?" Danny replied tentatively... Sam was the one who normally got the door when they planed to come over. Where was she?

"Oh, you. Follow me please." The man lead them to the door the two knew lead to Sam's extravagant basement.

"Down there," Mr. Butler-man said with a airy, dismissing tone.

"Uhh… thanks," Danny said and he and Tucker made their way down the stairs. Tucker with this odd grin on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Danny asked in his clueless way. Why was everything so weird today?

"Who me? Nothing!" Tucker answered quickly as he tried to put on a more serious face. Instead, he just looked like an ape.

"Oh come _on_!" Danny said, looking over his shoulder at his best friend, "I know you better than that! Something's-"

"SURPRISE!"

Lights flashed on and Danny nearly transformed in shock. It was a good thing he didn't though. Sam's basement was full of people.

Along with Sam, Danny's parents and sister were there. Also, Tuckers folks were standing by the couch and Mikey from homeroom, who delivered pizzas, was by the soda fountain with Alex Takard, who was also in Danny's homeroom. Jessica, Alex's older sister was upside-down on an armchair, one of the thicker Harry Potter books in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Takard were there to, standing next to a pile of presents on the pool table.

"What the-"

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" His mom said, running forward to give him a hug.

Birthd-

Oh yea… He had been so occupied with ghosts and school and everything else in his life he had totally forgotten about his own birthday… no wonder Sam and Tuck called him clueless.

He turned to Tucker.

"Nothing huh?" he asked in mock hurt. His friend made a face and pointed at Sam.

"Her idea!"

"Well not completely _my _idea" Sam admitted, "Your parents helped with the guest list."

Well, that must be why Alex and Jessica were there. Their parents were friends of his parents and the children were friendly toward each other even though they never hung out.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" the ever-blunt Jessica asked as she walked over.

"Danny what happened!" his mother gasped, examining the cut closely.

"Oh… that… uhh…. Nothing, just me being a klutz again," he tried to laugh it off and decided to change subjects. "Are those presents all for me?"

"Yep, and there's pizza too!" said Mikey, holding up a stack of about five pizza boxes.

Danny had an awesome party. Mikey had delivered the pizzas and was invited by Sam to stay for the celebration. Jessica had found Sam's karaoke machine and began singing some songs from a band that called themselves Draco and the Malfoys, whose CD she had brought along. She was a great singer… she just couldn't dance to save her life. By some means, Jazz and Sam convinced Danny to sing and Alex somehow became his "backup singer." They were actually quite good until Tucker decided to honor them with his talent and Sam ended up pretending the machine had lost batteries.

Mikey, Alex, and Tucker could probably have talked for _days_ about various games, game soundtracks, and computer software had Alex and Tucker not gotten in a passionate argument about who would win in a fight, a ninja or a pirate. (Tucker said ninja hands down and Alex believed in pirates to the end) Jess somehow got pulled into the dispute and argued that a ninja would win as long as they could dodge bullets and wasn't fighting Jack Sparrow because "Jack Sparrow is simply the greatest."

Jazz ended the quarrel by bringing out a marvelous marble cake with white icing and blue and green balloons on it with letters on them spelling out "Happy Birthday" in opposite colors.

Next, Danny finally found out what was in that package Tucker had been trying to hide. It had been Danny's birthday present from him; the second Kingdom Hearts game and a gray t-shirt with the nobody symbol on it in silver. Danny beamed at his friend and Tuck gave him a thumbs-up back.

Sam gave him a pair of black and silver boots and some black pants that were just his size. The note said, "to go with Tuck's gift." She also gave him a second present, a book of outer space and astronauts and a blue shirt that said "I'd rather be in space" on it in white lettering. Danny laughed when he saw it and gave Sam a hug.

Mikey, who had been invited at the door, gave Danny a coupon for half off his next pizza and Danny took it happily. It was the thought that counted anyways. Jessica had gotten him the newest Dumpty Humpty CD and Alex gave him a baseball hat with the NASA logo on it. The Takard adults gave Danny a gift card to the mall. His present from Jazz was a sketchbook with a note on the inside from her that said that this was not to be used during class when he was supposed to be taking notes.

Last were the two gifts from his parents, a specter deflector (Which Danny made sure was flipped to "off" before he put it on.) and his very own, custom made, white and black HAZMAT suit with the Fenton logo on it and a special button on it that would surround the wearer in a ghost shield. Danny nearly choked when he saw it and Tucker barely managed to turn his laugh into a cough. Sam and Jazz tried not to meet anyone's eyes. The two adults took that as Danny being speechless with happiness and beamed at their son.

Eventually, the Takards and Mikey headed off for home and the Fenton adults plus Jazz said they would see Danny at curfew.

"So, Danny, what _really_ happened with that cut?" Sam asked as she gestured to the slash that curved from below his right ear towards his throat.

"Skulker's glowing blades happened" Danny answered, taking a bight of his fourth piece of cake.

"You might want to get it checked out… how about Dr. Jacob?" she asked, "We could tell him you ran into a dumpster or something."

"No, I'm fine. It'll go away eventually. How about we watch some mega monster movies?"

The three hung out for the next hour, resolving to meet tomorrow after Danny's detention. Danny headed out the door and began his trudge home.

It was windy that night and the air whipped around his hair. Danny smiled a bit. He liked the cold. He hadn't minded it even before he got his ghost powers, and now it didn't bother him at all.

All of a sudden, a familiar weightless feeling spread throughout his body and with his next step he was in the air, trying frantically to get himself on the ground again. After about 30 seconds of pure terror, he dropped to the ground and landed hard on his butt.

What had just happened? He hadn't transformed! He hadn't even been thinking about flying!

He rushed home as fast as he could. He had to tell Jazz and call Sam and Tucker.

What was happening to him?

**_+S+T+O+P+_**

Mwahaha! Yes! I brought in something new! Haha!

Oh and Danny is now (_dun dun dun dun_) 15! WOOT! Oh, and any reference to him being 14 in SotGK after chapter 4 is purely 'cuz Lancer doesn't know he just turned 15.

Again… sorry if I rambled in this… I wanted him to have a good 15th birthday.

Review for an update… and Flames will fuel my wanting for an update just to bug the flamers so…. You can flame too if you so desire! Now I must be off to play star Wars Monopoly and make brownies! Woohoo!

…_and scene_


	6. Detention

**_Disclaimer:_ Woot! Another chapter! I didn't like writing this one actually… but whatever. **

**Thanks dPhantoMfreak, Sasia, Pterodactyl, PotterPhan21, DP fan, Cinderella Unicorn (thanks for the _wonderful_ review Becca… it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside), Samantha Seldowitz, purrbaby101, kennyk12, and Althea Astera Renata. **

**Yea…poll question… umm… I'm running out of questions here… which is weird actually… I'll get back to you on one!**

**Enjoy!**

**-----S-----T-----A-----R-----T-----**

**Chapter 6**

Danny stared at the door to his English classroom. He didn't want to do this… what if his powers acted up again! But if he didn't show up today he'd hear about it later and probably have to serve two _more_ detentions with the teacher.

He gripped the doorknob, bracing himself, and entered the classroom.

Mr. Lancer looked up as he walked in. Danny began to head towards his usual desk when the teacher stopped him.

"Don't bother sitting, Mr. Fenton. Your detention will be assisting me in the library," Mr. Lancer said, standing.

Danny sighed, shifting his backpack to his other shoulder as Lancer walked over to the door, falling into step behind his teacher. He had _hoped_ he'd just be able to sit and doodle this detention away with the least chance of something going wrong.

Well, so much for _that_.

The library was empty. Of course, it would be on a Saturday afternoon. The only person Danny knew who went to a library on a Saturday was Jazz, and that was the town library. The school library would be a ghost town…

…No pun intended.

Mr. Lancer grabbed one of the metal book-carts and wheeled it to a table. Danny glumly wandered over and set his bag down on one of the seats.

"Firstly, these need to be put in alphabetical order according to the author's last name" Mr. Lancer instructed, taking a stack of books off the cart and placing them on the table.

Joy.

Danny grabbed another stack, slightly bigger, and set them down. Taking the last four books off the cart and setting those on top of Lancer's stack.

"Afterwards, all the books by Shakespeare must go back on the cart while the others get put away. You might want to sort them by that first so you won't have to do as much work" his teacher suggested, reaching into his bag and retrieving a handful of papers, "When you finish with the Shakespearean plays, I'll help you put the other books back."

Danny nodded and got to work on the first stack in silence, as Mr. Lancer began scribbling on, what Danny assumed were, tests.

He began to organize the books as the teacher had suggested, the Shakespeare pile seeming to get bigger than the other one, and prayed that everything would stay under control. He had explained what had happened as best as he could to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, but the four couldn't think of anything plausible that would cause his powers to go haywire. All they could think to do was hope it was some sort of fluke, hope it would just work itself out.

Unfortunately, just as he neared the end of his sorting, his hopes were shattered as he picked up the last book and it slipped right _through_ his grip. He hastily bent down to grab it and his hand began to glow green with ecto-energy.

Curses flew through his mind as he tried to call off the forming ecto-blast. He wasn't supposed to be _able_ to do those while human! …Or fly for that matter!

_What_ was going _on_?

He quickly got up and glanced at Mr. Lancer. Luckily, he seemed absorbed in grading papers and hadn't noticed Danny's near miss.

Apparently he _did_ notice the lack of sound because he looked up and Danny stuck his hand behind his back.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

Think quick Fenton.

"You want these organized by titles, right?" he asked, gesturing to the larger stack of Shakespeare's works, "Since they're all by the same guy."

Wow… that sounded stupid.

"Yes, and have the first editions before the subsequent ones."

Danny nodded as he felt the energy in his hand subside and proceeded to alphabetize the books. Better to think he was an idiot than a freak.

As he worked, Danny tried to organize his thoughts.

So his first incident was the fight with Dash. Danny frowned. It happened so fast it was sort of a blur. He knew he had launched the jock with both feet, but he also thought he might have lightly blasted him too. How nobody noticed was a mystery to him, but hey, he wasn't going to complain.

Second was after the party. Well, he knew what happened then, just not how or why.

And now, a third incident, and all three times he had used a power he didn't think he could use while human. He knew _Plasmius_ could use _his_ ghost powers while human. Heck, the frootloop had shot Danny with _eye beams_ in Colorado, but…

Danny took the last few books to the cart.

"Finished, Mr. Lancer," he said.

"Excellent," Lancer said, setting aside the papers he'd been working on. "Now let's start on these." The teacher pulled the second, smaller stack of books towards him.

Danny sat down and looked over the books, trying to focus.

What if his powers went crazy again while Lancer was paying attention? What if he accidentally shot him with an ecto-blast? Or what if he _had_ seen something on Thursday and was going to ask how he did it? What if he had called the Guys in White and this detention was a way of keeping him here until they got here? Or what if-

Calm _down_! You're being paranoid. Nothing-

"Danny," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny's eyes shot to his teacher faster than lightning as he shifted his weight so he could escape his chair faster if he had to. He knew Lancer probably wanted to talk about some forgotten homework or something, but no harm in being careful, right?

"I hope you know that, although I may be a teacher, I _do_ listen, and if anything is troubling you, at the risk of sounding clichéd, my door _is _always open."

What's he talking about? _Did_ he see something?

"What do you mean, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, trying to sound confused.

"Well, the bullying of yourself by certain football players for one," Mr. Lancer said, "I would imagine that would be a problem you would want to stop."

Danny had the distinct impression that wasn't what he was referring to before. He was sure that the teacher was at least smart enough to know that ratting on the jocks meant eternal torment throughout all four years of High School with no chance of ever "redeeming" yourself.

"Ok Danny, you don't need to tell me but I _want_ to _help_, if you'll let me."

Danny gazed down at the book in front of him, very still. He wondered, briefly, if he should tell Mr. Lancer about the ghosts. He _had_ sounded genuine in his offer to help.

No, what was he thinking. The teacher would probably want to put an end to it as soon as he could, or call the Guys in White or something.

Danny looked up slowly, and realized his teacher was staring, mouth slightly open at the slash he had received from his fight with Skulker the day before.

Darn it!

He shifted a little so his wounds weren't as noticeable. As if keeping his powers under check wasn't enough, now Lancer was actually paying attention.

"Mr. Fenton, _what_…"

"Heh heh… crashed into a dumpster," he said, deciding to use Sam's excuse after all.

"A dumpster?" Lancer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh heh… yea… wasn't paying attention…" Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Looking for a way out from under his teacher's unconvinced stare, he stood, grabbed a few of the books off the table, and headed towards one of the shelves to put them away.

Mr. Lancer followed.

"You don't need to tell me what really happened, Mr. Fenton, but I'm _not_ clueless. You should really have that checked out if you don't want problems with it later."

God, he sounded just like Sam there.

"I'm fine, really" Danny said, turning away and depositing a book on the shelf. "I just nee to be a bit more careful is all." He turned back to Mr. Lancer.

Besides, stopping evil ghosts from taking over the town is more important anyway. Not like there's any _other_ person around here who can sense them and beat them back to the ghost zone.

Mr. Lancer got a strange look on his face and Danny looked uncertainly at him.

"Danny…" the man began. The teen shifted a bit, eyes flashing to the nearest exit then back to his teacher. That look had put him on edge.

Lancer heaved a sigh then shook his head, seeming to decide against saying something.

"…Please be more careful. I _would_ like to see you back here next year."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? That was _way_ too close to "stop fighting ghosts" for comfort!

Lancer walked back to the table and Danny followed. He stood across from his teacher, two hands griping the back of the chair uneasily.

What had he meant?

Lancer looked up at the young Fenton.

"Mr. Lancer, I don't know what…"

"Don't," the teacher cut in, "you don't _need_ to tell me anything, but I do _not_ appreciate being lied to."

_That_ slightly stung. He didn't _enjoy _lying to everyone. He opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again. He'd only dig himself in deeper. It was a bit creepy, how his teacher could tell he as lying. That hadn't happened before. If this kept up, his secret would most definitely be in jeopardy. That is if he didn't blast a hole through something first.

He let go of the chair.

"I'd better get back to work," he said, looking down at his shoe.

"Mr. Fenton, if you tell me what's wrong I can try my best to help you. You seem to be in _some_ sort of trouble, so why won't you accept any help?"

"You wouldn't understand," Danny said as quietly as he could. He wished Lancer would stop asking these questions.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny stayed silent, refusing to look at his teacher, who sighed.

"Three o'clock. You can go."

Danny looked up at Lancer quickly, than at the clock, then back to Lancer.

He was letting him go without answering his question?

"…Thank-you" ha said, a little unsure, then quickly grabbing his backpack and walking past his teacher.

Mr. Fenton," Lancer said and Danny stopped in his tracks.

"Take care of those cuts or they'll get infected."

Danny looked over his shoulder at his balding teacher.

"Yes, sir" He said, then walked out the door and down the hallway.

Well that was odd.

But before he got out of the school, a familiar chill shot through his body as his ghost sense went off.

Oh perfect.

Danny ran outside and around the corner.

There was the ghost. He had never seen her before. She seemed to have been waiting for him because, when Danny skidded to a halt, se gave an evil grin and stopped twirling a very lethal looking scythe around in her hands.

"There you are," she said in a sweet girly voice that Danny knew meant she was going to try and slice him to bits later. He transformed and flew to the girl's height.

She looked around 16 or 17 and had those gleaming red eyes Danny had come to associate with ghosts who liked to try and beat him to a pulp. Her grayish-silver hair fell to just below her shoulders. But, he didn't bother looking any farther as he caught sight of the scythe she held comfortably in her right hand. Something told him she could probably handle it expertly and not break a sweat doing so.

"Like it?" she asked, looking at her scythe, "I do." Suddenly, it started glowing the same shade of red as her eyes and she lunged at the halfa.

Danny had a split-second warning and another split-second to react. He shot in an arc over her head, and she followed him using a few mid-air backflips of her own. They both ended up hovering above a window that Danny vaguely registered as one of the ones in the library before the girl shot forward again too fast for Danny to react and he let out a shout.

A red blast erupted out of her scythe and made painful contact with his body and he plummeted towards the ground. But before he could hit it, a second blast threw him through the window and into the library and sent him crashing into the wall. He slit to the ground.

That was gunna hurt later.

"Well, whadda you know," she said, "a two for one deal."

Danny got shakily to his feet. He had to keep her away from Lancer.

"Oh please, don't get up."

She pointed her glowing weapon at the table and another red beam of energy shot it back, revealing Mr. Lancer who was apparently taking cover underneath, before it slammed into Danny and he fell to the ground again, his energy failing him as he transformed back to his jeans and t-shirt.

He shook his head and crawled out from under the overturned table.

"Danny!"

He looked up to see his teacher running towards him and the ghost aiming her scythe at the back of his head.

**-----S-----T-----O-----P-----**

Yea, I think that's enough for today! Again the weird format, sorry. Stupid computer.

I never realized till now how much _easier _it is to write from Lancer's PoV. I really didn't like this chapter 'cuz Danny's PoV didn't seem to flow as well. Oh well…

Ooh! I got a poll question! Well… two actually! Sorta 4…

What's your favorite video game and why? Mine's the 2 Kingdom Hearts games! YAY!

And…

If you could have any animal as a pet, (real or fictional) what would it be and why?

I like those questions… and I'll get back to you with my answer for that second one next time.

Review please. Flames are funny to read, so end those if you want! I'll take either!

…_and scene_


	7. Transformation

**_Disclaimer:_ Wow I have been gone a while… sorry!**

**Yep I am now gunna try to update this faster than SotGK 'cuz I wanna try to get them to the same place. But I probably won't so SotGK fans please don't worry.**

**Review thankies to ****dPhantoMfreak****PotterPhan21****, Quacked Lurker, ****Blaidd Drwg**** (yea I know I'm probably confusing him… but torturing the main character is fun and gives a story plot… this does have a plot right?) , ****Unicorns-baby****, Kairi7, ****Pterodactyl**** (YAY! A fake flame!), kennyk12, DP fan, ****purrbaby101****Phantom Shade**** (Yea yea, I _know_ you told me so. Hehehe!), and ****emotigone crazy****! You guys can have black and purple bat cookies and Danny Phantom cupcakes! They're black with a white DP emblem on them! Yummy!**

**Ok, yea. There's_ something_ off with Danny… maybe it's 'cuz I'm a girl trying to write from a guy's PoV or something… I don't know. Please forgive me for any OOC ness… I'm trying. **

**Thanks to Phantom Shade for the poll question! **

**What is the worst pun you've ever heard? I absolutely HATE bad puns; they're like nails scratching on the chalkboard of my brain!**

**Yea… I'm a bit dramatic aren't I?**

_**A bit?**_

**Shut up Bill!**

**Ok! Special shout out to the Dark Monk! And shout out to Pixie!**

**And one final thing I feel I must say. If you do not like the use of the "F" word I do use it once in this chapter. I have rated this story T for a reason. If you don't like it don't read the ending of the chapter and just read the corresponding one in SotGK. I wanted to use it so I did, and I don't want any reviews commenting on it. **

**All right, that's my spiel. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"_Duck_!" he shouted, and the teacher, surprisingly, did.

The girl laughed again and took better aim, the glow from the scythe getting brighter. In a burst of adrenaline, Danny shoved Mr. Lancer out of the way of the blast, getting hit in the process. He heard his teacher shout something before falling to the ground again.

"Oh it's _just_ too _easy_ now!" he heard the gray and red clad ghost giggle.

Danny tried to stand and fell back to the ground, momentarily unable to steady himself.

"Ge-get out… of here… _Now_!" Danny ordered his teacher. If it worked once, why not again?

"Still conscious are you?" the ghost asked giddily. "Well, that should be expected, considering…" She trailed off and Danny gave the back of her head a glare. She turned and aimed her weapon at him.

Then, out of who knows where, a fire extinguisher sailed past the ghost, landing with a clatter on the floor, just missing Danny by inches.

The girl looked at his teacher over her shoulder, her weapon still aimed right at Danny's heart.

But she wasn't paying attention...

Well _that_ was a mistake.

"_What_, exactly, were you trying to accompl-_AAHHG_!" she yelled as she was covered with a white, foamy substance. Danny stood, spraying the girl, as he ran over to Lancer.

He had to say… she looked pretty darn hilarious. It was sorta like something out of one of those cartoons.

Suddenly, the she gave a scream of rage and the device was blasted out of Danny's hands, flying across the room.

Yea… she didn't look that funny anymore.

"Uhh…now might be a good time to run," Danny suggested. His teacher didn't need telling twice. The two turned and sprinted for the door, thrusting themselves out of the room.

As they ran through the maze of empty hallways, Danny tried to find an opportunity to slip away and go ghost. But he couldn't, not with Mr. Lancer there. The teacher would surely follow him wherever he went and probably not let him out of his sight.

They burst through the double doors into the sunlight. Perhaps he could ditch Lancer outside. But no, he was keeping pace too well. If the teacher just fell behind or got ahead… But Danny wasn't about to slow down. Lancer would just wait for him.

As they entered the park, Mr. Lancer seemed much more winded. Perhaps if he could just keep running and-

And what? Leave his teacher at the hands of that ghost till he found a place to transform? What kind of person does that? And he was supposed to be this scrawny unfit kid. Him sprinting off like a marathon runner probably wasn't the best idea.

He looked around the park.

That's weird," he said, hands on his hips.

"Wha-what's weird?" Lancer asked between his gasping breaths.

"No one's here. It's _empty_." He gave the landscape a sweeping gesture and Lancer looked around.

"Why isn't anyone here?" He asked, voicing the question Danny also had. Maybe-

And cue ghost sense.

Crud.

"Now you boys weren't trying to run from me were you?" said a voice. Danny spun; the ghost they had been running from was sitting on top of the fountain, looking quite pleased with her self. Expertly swinging her scythe off her shoulders to rest at her side, she descended to float in front of them on the path. He kept a special eye on that thing.

"What do you want?" his teacher asked, taking a step back. Danny tensed as the girl's position shifted.

"My name is Eclipse," she said, twirling her scythe.

"You...didn't answer my question," Lancer said pointedly after a moment's hesitation. Danny was impressed. He didn't think Lancer was the type to stand up to ghosts.

"Am I obligated to?" Eclipsed asked in obviously feigned confusion, smiling slightly.

Lancer didn't answer. She shifted again and clutched her scythe a fraction more.

"I didn't think so."

_Shit_!

Danny yanked his teacher's wrist, pulling him to the ground. Eclipse raised her blade and swiftly brought it down.

_Double shit_!

He tightened his grip on Lancer's wrist slightly and made them both intangible, hoping to every deity he could think of that the teacher wouldn't notice.

But he felt his control slip and their forms flickered for a moment before Eclipse yanked Danny off the ground, ruining his concentration so both he and the teacher became completely solid once again.

"Now _that's_ just _annoying_!" she complained, her scythe loosely pointed at Lancer as she scowled at him.

"Let me _GO_!" Danny snapped, as he twisted ferociously against her grip.

The girl gave an evil grin and proceeded to hurl him into Mr. Lancer and they again slammed into the hard ground.

"Well, you insisted," Eclipse said with a giggle.

"I hat gravity," Danny grumbled as he got up, peeved he couldn't go ghost and get them out of this mess. If Lancer just knew…

But he wouldn't wish _that_.

Eclipse gripped her weapon in both hands.

"Now," she said dangerously, an evil glint coming to her eyes, her blade glowing a shimmering gray.

Lancer took a slight step back and Danny gave him a quick glance. He shouldn't have been caught up in this mess. The boy balled his hands into fists and adjusted his position to place himself between his teacher and the ghost. He wasn't about to let her injure helpless bystanders if he could help it.

"If that's how you're gunna be…" she said, pointing her scythe at the two.

Suddenly, they were hovering three feet off the ground, surrounded in a gray glow to match her blade.

She swung the weapon straight up and straight back down. There was a 'pop,' and Danny found himself enclosed in some misty, swirling gray dome, Lancer standing next to him, his eyes shut tight.

He also saw Eclipse suspended as though she were seated on the floor, her scythe rested across her lap, one hand on top of it and the other behind her as if she were leaning on it.

"Where are we?" Danny demanded. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now_!

"Well…" She looked somewhat thoughtful as she unfurled her legs, gripped her scythe in both hands, and floated down to stand on the blackness that passed for the ground. "I _guess_ you could call it a sorta limbo, but not. I won't bother trying to explain it to you two, you wouldn't understand," she answered, flapping a dismissive hand in their direction. Danny bristled, she sounded so much like Plasmius he could-

"But, how did we _get_ here?" Lancer asked. Danny looked at him amazed. That was twice he talk back to this ghost.

Eclipse tossed her weapon from one hand to the other a couple times, Danny keeping close watch while trying to think up a way out of the creepy place.

"Just one of this baby's little abilities." She twirled the thing around in her left hand a bit before resting the butt of the handle on the ground. Maybe… if he could just get the scythe…(His fingers twitched) he could-

"Don't bother," the girl said, switching the scythe to her right hand, "I got this and I'm not giving it up to _anyone_."

"So you stole it," he replied coolly, balling his hands into fists. Fine, if he couldn't get at it he might as well learn about it.

"Sorta," she said, an amused grin on her face, "but it's mine now."

"How can you '_sorta_' steel something?" Lancer asked. Danny gave him another amazed look.

Who was this guy and what had he done with Mr. Lancer?

"Irrelevant," Eclipse spun her scythe behind her back to her other hand. "Though I'm surprised you have the guts to ask old man."

"_Old man_!" Lancer bristled, as did Danny. Coming from a student that's fine. But this girl just got on his nerves.

And she seemed to know it too as she laughed.

"Well hey, at least you're not a childish whelp," she said, looking directly at Danny.

Ok, That's_ it_!

The rubies on the ghost's scythe began glowing and she looked at them mildly.

"Well, I've got business to attend to. See you boys later!" She laughed, twirled the weapon in a circle, and disappeared with a small 'pop' along with the two captives chance at escape.

Danny swore and dashed forward in anger, grasping at the air.

Why that miserable-

A sudden hammering noise grabbed Danny's attention. Mr. Lancer was ramming his fists against the side of the dome with probably as much force as he could muster. Danny shook his head.

"No one's around to hear that," he said, walking over.

"She said this was a limbo." He paused, thinking. "Maybe we should go _under_ it!"

Oh _wow_ that was bad!

"Did you just…make a _joke_?" Lancer asked, gaping at him.

"Sorry, too easy," Danny gave an apologetic grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, there has to be _some_ weak point in this blasted wall," the teacher said, feeling along the swirling structure. Danny went to do the same. But, as he placed his hand on the wall, he was thrown back in a flash of ruby light, landing hard on the ground.

"_An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge_! What happened?" Lancer exclaimed, hurrying to his student.

Umm… _oww_!

"Are you alright?"

Danny looked up to find Lancer was reaching out a hand to help him up. Sheepishly grimacing, he accepted the help and stood, wobbling a bit. Mr. Lancer went to brace him.

"I'm ok" he insisted and glared at the top of the dome.

That wasn't any ordinary dome.

"Well _that's_ a nice little feature." He looked back at Mr. Lancer. "Remind me _not_ to do that again."

Like he'd need reminding…

"What happened?" Lancer asked, "It didn't do that to me."

Danny gazed at the dome intently. That was a good point. Why didn't it shock Lancer? Unless it had something to do with his ghost half.

"I'm not completely sure," he said slowly.

Well… it wasn't a complete lie… right?

There were a few moments of silence during which Danny tried to work on some sort of solution. He needed to find some way out of here, go ghost, then suck that Eclipse girl into the Fenton thermos.

Speaking of which…

"Do you see my backpack anywhere?" It was more of a question to fill the gap created by lack of conversation but he did need the thermos later if he wanted to get rid of Eclipse.

Eclipse!

"She must have taken it," Danny mumbled, still looking around in the hopes he was wrong.

But when he turned back around all thoughts of what had befallen his backpack were abandoned.

"_Behind you_!"

"Wah-"

Before he could do anything, Lancer was seized by the forearms and raised off the ground by two glowing ropes of red ectoplasm that seemed to have sprouted from the dome.

"Mr. Lancer!" Danny shouted, running forward to help. But another snaking rope tripped him and Lancer was lifted out of reach. Danny curled himself into a ball, rolling harmlessly, and stood, instinctively dropping into a fighting stance.

The rope reared itself up like a snake, ready to strike, and lunged at Danny, who grabbed it as it came close and pulled, causing the rope to detach from the dome. The young Fenton cracked it on the ground like a whip and it disappeared.

Watching too many action movies can be useful sometimes. Well… along with regular fights with paranormal beings.

But he liked any excuse to watch action movies.

All of a sudden, another rope appeared out of the top of the dome, its end sparking red energy menacingly. Danny looked up at his teacher as the man wriggled in the ropes' hold over eight feet off the ground, the third one advancing.

Then, it made contact and Mr. Lancer cried out, writhing in agony, as Danny looked on helplessly.

This couldn't be happening!

Then, it stopped, and his teacher slumped against his bonds, still, amazingly, conscious.

The rope advanced a second time

No!

Lancer tried to struggle as the rope closed in. Danny was shaking with anger. He didn't care that his hands were beginning to form ectoblasts that he barely registered he shouldn't be able to do while still Fenton. He didn't care that his eyes must have been green if they weren't before. He didn't care that he could probably blow his secret identity sky high.

Lancer looked down at him and Danny couldn't meet his wide eyes. One thought going through his head.

This was all his fault…

And then, the rope lunged and he couldn't take it anymore.

"_NO_!"

Fuck his secret identity!

A ring of brilliant blue light appeared around his waist. It separated into two, one going up, one down. His t-shirt and jeans were replaced with a black and white jumpsuit. Jet-black hair became snowy white. His eyes blazed green.

Mr. Lancer, meet Danny Phantom.

* * *

Yay! I got two chapters in one so the stories will be closer to the same length! 

I would call that an evil cliffie but seeing as you probably all read SotGK I'm not gunna… I'll just say I like the ending.

Yea… I still can't believe I made that limbo pun… (_Bangs head on desk repeatedly_) I _hate_ puns!

…a_nd scene _


	8. Escape

**_Disclaimer_: Yay! I can update! I'm sorry for the wait again. My darling mother won't let me write this! (_Eye twitches_) But it's cool now! **

**Thanks to all you reviewers: Purpleyedladyknight, dPhantoMfreakpurrbaby101 (yea I liked my ending sentence too), PotterPhan21Wingg-ed WolfBlaidd Drwg (Yea… if you can't tell, I love my English teachers!), kennyk12, Arabic Blessing, Phantom Shade (_Murderises all bacon with her flaming boomerang_), and Naomi-Yuko! Ya'll are as awesome as a** **barrel of monkeys!**

… **Did I just slip into an odd Southern drawl…? I think I did! Cool! I can do accents! (No offence to anybody whom this might offend!)**

_**Great job dork! You're gunna drive away all your readers!**_

**I said no offence meant! I… Hey wait… I've never seen you in my head before! _WHO ARE YOU_?**

_**They call me Lamia.**_

**Well when did you get here?**

**_The same time as Laelia._**

**Who's Laelia?**

_**Why don't you just get on with the story already? Or did you forget that you were writing one? And you probably need to brush your hair too… it looks a tad ratty.**_

**Oh joy. I am _so_ glad I have you in my head.**

_**Just get on with it!**_

**Fine!**

**Ok… yea… now where was I…? Oh yea! Rambling! **

**So, I don't think this feels as rushed as the last one felt I hope. I had fun with my descriptions of things. I mean, more so than usual. I heart alliteration! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The young ghost rocketed forward, and, in a blur of black, silver, and red, he destroyed the ropes holding his teacher hostage and Lancer plummeted towards the ground. Danny raced downward and caught the man, gently lowering him to the ground before spinning around to check for any more nasty surprises.

"Anything _else_ you wanna throw?" he yelled up at the dome, fuming. The gray mist swirled in falsely innocent mockery. "Didn't _think _so!"

Danny gave a sweeping check of the area, just in case. There was some sort of odd tendrils of something in the dome, but nothing that seemed particularly threading. Well, other than the fact that he was trapped and-

"D-D-Danny?"

"Oh, shit!"

He really didn't want to, but he turned, slowly and reluctantly, to face his gaping English teacher. The adrenaline rush that had sent his heart pounding intensified tenfold, half of his mind screaming at him to find some way to run, the other, and more stubborn half, telling him to stand and fight.

"Ah…bu…you're a-a-a _ghost_?" Lancer stuttered. Danny cringed slightly, he sounded so afraid. "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, you're a _ghost_?"

The teen turned his face away from Mr. Lancer and closed his eyes, not wanting to have to look at the man. He nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

"Nuh…du…buh… _How_?" The teacher stammered. Danny stared at the floor, silent for a moment. He knew he would have to answer that question eventually.

"It…" he took a steadying breath, memories all coming back to him, "It was th-that lab accident…" He paused again. This was harder than he ever thought it would be. "N-near the beginning of… of school. I… my parents' ghost portal wasn't… wasn't working and I… I accidentally t-turned it on from the inside a-and…" He stopped as more memories flooded his brain.

…"You gotta check it out!" Sam said, standing in front of the portal.

…Danny slipped on the white HAZMAT suit and walked inside his parents' invention.

… An intense, searing pain spread through his body. Invisible swords impaled his torso, his whole body burned, his hands convulsed as though he had got them stuck in a faulty generator in the middle of a lightning storm while holding a long metal pole. He screamed, never having felt anything that painful in his entire life.

Little did he know he would soon be facing fights where he got hurt much worse…

"Your… your parents-" Lancer began, bring Danny out of his reminiscing.

"Don't know" Danny finished for him, still not meeting the man's eyes. He landed on the ground, hoping it would freak Lancer out less. "But… Sam and… and Tucker were th-there when…" He trailed off. "J-Jazz… found out l-later on… on her own." He rubbed his right arm nervously. He really didn't like talking about the accident. Telling Jazz had been easy since she pieced together most things on her own and he only had to confirm what she said. Lancer on the other hand…

"I've… I've never actually had to..." He swallowed nervously. "To explain this to… to anyone."

"But you…" Lancer paused and Danny braced himself for the accusation he was sure was coming.

"You don't… _look_ like a ghost. In school I mean."

Well… that was… unexpected. Where had _that_ come from?

"That's because I'm only," he paused and shifted his eyes up to meet Mr. Lancer's, now slightly convinced that the man wasn't going to yell at him or attack him or whatever other horrible things he could have dreamed up. "I'm only half ghost," he finished resolutely.

"How is that even _possible_?" the teacher asked slowly.

"I…" he paused… how _was_ it possible? "Honestly, I don't really know."

"So… so all this time…"

The teen swallowed uneasily again. His mind was racing. Lancer could tell anyone. His parents! The mayor! The entire _town_! And then the Guys in White would _surely_ show up and…

He didn't want to think about it.

"I… Mr. Lancer, I don't want anyone to… to know" the boy said slowly, looking away again. "Please, don't _tell_ anyone." He turned to face his teacher again, pleading silently that he would agree. Desperately hoping that Lancer would just forget. That he would suddenly wake up and find out this was all some horrifying but completely unreal dream.

But this was no dream. The man stood there staring at the boy, obviously still freaked out at the discovery of Danny's freak of nature status.

"Mr. Lancer _please,_" he begged, "Please. No one needs to know. Schools already hard enough and I've got ghost hunters after me and if they find out…" He paused, not wanting to complete that particular thought, and turned his head away. "If my parents find out… they might… I… I don't know what they would do and…" His voice broke and he paused. Breathing slowly to get himself under control, he turned his back to the teacher. He didn't know why he was telling Lancer so much about his worries but he wasn't about to break down in front of him.

The man's silence was deafening. Doubtless he was scared for his life by now, or contemplating how quickly to get some government agency to do tests on the teen.

"I… I know you probably think I'm a…a freak and…" he took another steadying breath, trying to ignore the painful sting of that statement, "and I can understand that, but… _please_, don't tell."

He could feel the teacher's eyes on him.

"Please" he repeated in a barely audible whisper, ashamed at being on the verge of breaking down, angry with himself for even getting them into this mess in the first place. A part of him wanted to just curl up on the ground, eyes shut tight, until it all went away. But that wasn't who he was, and that wasn't the way to handle his problems. So he stood where he was, waiting.

Then, the teacher put a hand on Danny's shoulder and he winced slightly before gazing up at the man.

"Danny, I look at you and I don't see a freak. I see a 14-year-old student with an overwhelming sense of righteousness and responsibility that I have never seen in a student before." Lancer gave a comforting smile. "I see someone I can be proud of."

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Lancer wasn't scared or scolding him. And not just that, but he had said he was actually proud of him. Danny was so relieved and surprised and happy that he did something he would _never_ admit to doing _ever_, something he thought he would never do even if he were drunk, drugged, and going insane.

He hugged Mr. Lancer round the middle.

"Thank-you" he exclaimed, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "Thank-you. Thank-you! _Thank-you_!"

"Yes… well," Lancer said, and Danny quickly let go, fighting not to turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Don't think this means you can slack off in my class," the man informed Danny sternly. Then he smiled and Danny returned it with one of his own.

Suddenly, the teacher stumbled and fell to his knees. The teen's grin vanished instantly.

"Mr. Lancer?" he asked, kneeling next to his teacher.

"J-Just a little shaky from that - _woh_." Lancer covered his face with his hand and swayed for a moment before he began to fall forward. Danny caught him quickly.

"Mr. Lancer! Can you hear me?" he asked, holding the man by his shoulders. The teacher's face had gone slightly paler and his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Y-Yea…I'm… I'm fine."

Fine? And people said he was stubborn. He studied Lancer for a moment longer, making sure he could stay upright on his own before shaking his head and standing. He had to get them out of here.

"Wait here. I'm gunna see if I can find a way out of this thing," he said.

Lancer nodded and the student walked towards the dome. He was feet from the wall when it again glowed red and shot him back with a scarlet beam of energy. Danny landed hard next to his teacher as the dome again changed colors to its previous swirling gray.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked worriedly. The young Fenton nodded.

"Yea. Fine." The boy rubbed his arm, confused. Before, he had been able to place his hand on the dome before it blasted ecto-energy at him. "I got closer before," he muttered.

He looked down at his gloved hands as he stood again, thinking. What if it _did_ have something to do with his ghost powers? As Danny Phantom he has barely been able to get close.

But as Danny Fenton…

"Maybe…" He looked back at the wall as a familiar ring of light formed around his waist and he transformed, feeling extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious as he did so. He still wasn't used to Mr. Lancer knowing.

He gave said teacher a glance before cautiously walking toward the dome again, inspecting it closely. He was right. The dome didn't attack him. Not to mention he was correct when he thought he had seen tendrils of something in the dome's swirling structure. He looked up. They seemed to run all the way up the dome.

If only he could get a closer look…

But how could he. As a ghost he couldn't get within two feet of the wall, and as a kid he couldn't fly.

… Could he?

He thought back to the previous night when he had suddenly found himself unwillingly airborne. Maybe… if he concentrated…

He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was in ghost mode. He concentrated on achieving the desired feeling of weightlessness and absolute freedom that came with flight. After a few moments he felt the familiar sensation wash over him and he started to hover off the ground.

_Sweet_! Wait till Sam and Tuck hear about this!

He vaguely wondered how hovering as Fenton was even possible but shook the question from his mind to focus on the dome. He'd worry about that later.

"So… I guess this explains a lot of what I was wondering about you."

Danny almost fell to the ground. He had completely forgotten Lancer was there. Feeling uncomfortable again he answered.

"Y-Yea…I-I guess it does…"

There was a long awkward silence, Danny feeling increasingly edgy each passing moment. Finally, he had to ask what the teacher had thought suspicious. Maybe why he wasn't freaked out as well.

"How… how long did you suspect something?"

"Well…" Lancer paused for a moment, "For a while I've been wondering why you were hardly passing my class when you obviously had great potential. But, I suppose, I really started getting suspicious on Thursday."

Thursday?

… Oh.

"When I…" he trailed off. But Lancer seemed to catch his drift.

"Yes. But I didn't think it would be _anything _like this."

_That_ peaked his interest.

"What did you _think_ it was?" Danny asked, looking over his shoulder at the teacher.

Lancer winced a bit.

"I…"

"Nevermind," Danny said, waving a hand and turning back to inspect the dome, sensing the man's discomfort. Whatever it was, it was Lancer's business. His eyes had gotten a pained look, and Danny wasn't about to ask him to relive something painful…

Thanks to some recurring nightmares, he knew how terrible _that_ felt all too well.

What are you doing?" the teacher inquired.

"There's a wired sorta line here," Danny replied, tracing it with his finger, but never touching the dome. "Looks like a sorta thread. They're all around the entire structure, running up from the ground… All of them, I think…" he flew to the highest point of the dome, just to make sure he was right. "Yea, all of them connect here."

He paused a moment, thinking. If they all connected in one spot… wouldn't that be like the pressure point of the dome? At least… if that's what held the dome up? And if it was… could he break that connection?

"If…" he paused again, glancing at the bottom of the dome, then at his teacher.

He might as well throw the idea out there.

"Mr. Lancer, if enough of a…" he paused, choosing his word carefully, "…force… was applied, right where all these connect, do… do you think the dome might… collapse?"

"Well…" the man seemed thoughtful, "I don't know…" He paused. "How did you think _that_ _one_ up?"

"Ghosts may keep me from my schoolwork, but, they _have _forced me to learn what I need to survive their tricks," the teen answered with a small grin. He always had to find new ways out of some new trap or another with Skulker hunting him.

"I see…" the teacher replied. "Well… it could work."

That was all Danny needed. As Lancer rambled on about natural laws or something like that, Danny descended a few feet, concentrating hard on forming an ecto-blast big enough. He had done a few small beams before (He fondly remembered tripping Dash and Kwan with that stop sign.) but never one big enough to do some real damage.

The boy pointed the sphere at the top of the dome. Not completely sure what would happen if he were wrong, he yelled down at Mr. Lancer.

"If this backfires," the teen shouted over his shoulder, "duck."

Danny half noticed the man took a few steps out from under him before the young half-ghost deemed his blast big enough and released the swelling energy. It struck the dome exactly where he had wanted it to hit. Smirking slightly, proud of his good aim, he concentrated on intensifying the blast and held it for a few moments before he stopped and lowered his hand.

Nothing happened. The structure didn't even look fazed in the least.

"Huh…" he said, blinking at the spot and cocking his head to the side, slightly put off, "I was sure that would-"

He was cut off by what sounded like the end of an intense heavy metal/rock song fading into the distance as the dome melted away, beginning at the point he had struck and working its way to the base. Danny landed lightly on the ground as he looked around.

The atmosphere pulsed, their surroundings faltered, and the landscape faded to the park the two had abruptly left.

Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off.

Oh no! _Here_? _Now_?

"What-" Lancer began.

"So, you escaped!" came the amused voice of a certain scythe-wielding ghost from behind them. Danny spun around and glared at the girl.

"_Eclipse_!" he growled. She smiled and gave a little wave.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" she chanted and Danny just intensified his glare. He had always hated that saying. He briefly glanced at the scythe she held behind her back, not believing her relaxed "I-Have-No-Intention-Of-Attacking" pose for a millisecond. She was dangerous with that thing, whether it showed or not.

"Mind if I ask how, you know, so I can beef up security?" she requested with a small laugh.

"None of your business," he spat venomously.

"Oh, isn't it?" Eclipse replied coolly and, Danny could tell from the way her eyes flashed, there was an added sense of challenge. She spun her scythe in her right hand slowly, a small, sadistic smile on her face. Danny watched the blade glint, not liking the easy, carefree way she handled it in the slightest.

In a split second, she moved, and Danny shoved Mr. Lancer out of the way, the blade headed for direct contact with his chest. Not wanting to experience the feeling of being in two pieces at the moment, Danny went intangible as Lancer shouted, the blade passing harmlessly through him.

Not wanting the girl to have any more of an advantage than he could help, Danny transformed, gratefully welcoming the change as he wouldn't have to concentrate as hard on the use of his powers and could use them naturally.

"So, the human found out?" Eclipse stated with a grin.

"Yea, and I blame you!" Danny snapped, pissed that she was so happy at his predicament. Now where'd the Fenton thermos run off to…?

"You're welcome!" the girl laughed, and Danny briefly wondered if that had been her plan all along before a red beam shot from her weapon, sending the boy tumbling through the air and into the fountain. His back slammed against the base of the stone sculpture and he was submerged in water from the waist down. Some of the sculpture broke off and hit him in the head.

"Hey! Watch the property damage! I get blamed for that!" he shouted, irritated, rubbing the top of his head. Eclipse just laughed some more and flew forward. He braced himself but was distracted when he spotted his backpack lying abandoned in the grass. He was about to go get it when he was brusquely stopped by Eclipse who rammed the top of her scythe into his stomach. He gasped in pain as the thing dug into his side, a bitter reminder about why not to be distracted during a ghost fight.

"Ouch. I bet that hurts," the girl said, gleefully unsympathetic.

"I bet this does too!" retorted Danny and he shot two green blasts, both hitting his opponent in the shoulders, propelling her into the air. The ghost gave a half-strangled cry, her scythe spinning away towards Lancer, who ducked, and lodging itself in a tree. Danny took this opportunity to catch his breath and his teacher hurried towards him.

"No!" Danny shouted. He'd be fine if he could retrieve the thermos, and Lancer could get it for him while he distracted Eclipse.

"The-the thermos… in my backpack!" He pointed, slowly getting up as he clutched his side. He could feel the green, slightly gooey substance that passed for blood while in his ghost form seeping through the gaps in his fingers.

Mr. Lancer turned, his eyes seeking out the purple lump, and then turned back to Danny. He paused for just a moment before meting Danny's gaze and nodding. Satisfied, the half-ghost turned his attention back to his opponent, registering with a slightly sadistic surge of satisfaction that she seemed extremely pissed off. It was a nice change from her almost hyper good mood.

Then she threw he hand out to the side and the scythe in the tree glowed an eerie red and began shaking violently. Familiar with this form of summoning a weapon, Danny shot towards said weapon at top speed. He intended to catch it before the thing made it back to the ghost, but all he managed to do was become a passenger on the Scythe Express as it rocketed towards Eclipse's outstretched hand.

"Mr. Lancer! The thermos!" he hollered to the man as the ghost girl caught her scythe.

"Let _go_!" she snarled. Danny was taken aback and a tiny element of fear formed in his chest. Her voice, formerly relatively charming, almost endearing, and cheerfully full of mirth to the point of sounding slightly childish, was now frightfully spine-chilling and callous with an unearthly, macabre tone to it. "Damn you, you little monkey! Get_ off_!"

She swung the weapon around in an attempt to dislodge him.

"What do you want me to do?" Lancer yelled up to him, sounding panicked.

"Point and button!" Danny managed to say as he was violently swung through the air clinging to the weapon that was now beginning to grow hot. If he didn't let go soon it would burn his hands.

"Oh no you _don't_!" the girl barked in that same deathly sinister tone as Lancer aimed the thermos at her. She gave an almighty swing with an extra added twist, and Danny, once again, tumbled through the air, landing on the hard sidewalk.

That one was gunna bruise.

Eclipse shot upwards and blasted the device out of Mr. Lancer's hands, then pointed her glowing weapon at the teacher himself. Her voice was back to its normal tone of cheery malice, a chilling smile on her face.

"I would run if I were you."

The teacher raised his hands protectively in front of him, seemingly unable to move. The scythe seemed to surge with energy as Eclipse prepared her blast and Danny shot like a bullet towards his teacher.

* * *

Yay! I finished another chapter! Hehehe! Please forgive any OOCness you might have caught! Danny is hard for me to do for some reason. 

Ok… so the whole Chapter was about 9 pages in Word. Add the disclaimer and this and it's about 10 and a half! Woot! Go me! (_Dances around_)

_Dork._

Shut up, Lamia!

_Make me_!

I don't have to deal with this! I'll just shut you out!

_Can't. So sorry, but I'm staying put._

Peachy…

_You giving a poll question or leaving them hanging? _

I'm getting to it!

Right poll question… hmmm…

I know! Ok first: (And this question is mostly for girls but guys can answer it too if they want I guess) What is the most random thing or things you have ever had a craving for? So far mine have been fish sticks and lettuce wraps… not at the same time of course.

Second: What is the most expensive thing you have ever broken that wasn't yours? From what I can remember right now, mine was when I kicked this baseball-sized hole in the wall. Don't ask me why… it's a long story… but it really was an accident! I sorta didn't realize the wall was there…

_Stupid._

Whatever.

Well, review please! Now I be off to annotate _Atonement_ for Carney's class.

…I did say I _liked_ my English teachers right…?

…_and scene_


	9. Talking

**_Disclaimer:_ Welcome to another update! And so soon!**

_**That's 'cuz it's a short chapter, genius.**_

**Thanks Lamia. Just go and burst my bubble. See if I care.**

**Anyway…Review cookies to ****PotterPhan21****DP fan****Writer's-BlockDP**** (Grapes and French fries _together_?), ****TexasDreamer01**** (I'm hoping to catch up to SotGK soon…ish), ****Phantom Shade**** (No it hasn't vanished… I just need to finish these first. I was actually thinking up some more of the plot during Spanish today!), and ****Blaidd Drwg**** (yea… I'm not getting my little e-mails that say I have a review… something's messed up I guess). They're Halloween themed see!**

_**Well at least you like a good holiday. Halloween is the shit!**_

_**What are you TALKING about sis! Valentines Day is the bestest best day ever! All the love and joy in the air! It's so romantic!**_

**Oh no! _PLEASE_ don't tell me you're Laelia! _Please_!**

_**That's me!**_

**Kill me now!**

_**Why are you even here? You're not in this story!**_

_**Well that's just mean! Why can't this story be happier! WHERE'S THE ROMANCE?**_

**_(Bangs head on desk_) Help me!**

_**Laelia, isn't there some boy or something you need to fawn over at the moment?**_

_**Huh… Oh! (Runs off)**_

**THANK YOU! And now to the story!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Danny vaguely thought that, if his life were a movie, it'd be in slow motion right now. He reached his teacher milliseconds before the blast could reduce the man into dust, grabbing the discarded thermos along the way and flinging it over his back. Wrenching the teacher from the ground, Danny dimly registered the massive smoldering crater where his English teacher had just been standing before rising higher into the air to lessen Eclipse's chances of a decent shot.

"No fair!" the aforementioned ghost griped, clearly amused, "I was gunna waste him!"

Out of the corner of his eye, the teen saw that she again took aim. The silver blade emitted a torrent of ruby ecto-blasts at him and Lancer, following them through the air. Danny sped up, expertly avoiding each blast with practiced grace that he rarely, if ever, showed in school.

The blasts stopped as the young ghost boy tore through the sky and away from the park. Soon, they were nearing the ridiculously big hill just outside of town that Tuck and Sam had once needed to bike up to keep some incompetent ghost hunters off his trail.

"You alright?" Danny asked his teacher, still sporadically swerving incase Eclipse suddenly reappeared.

"I s-suppose," Lancer replied weakly. Danny looked down at the man. Mr. Lancer's face was slightly greed and he seemed thoroughly overwhelmed and discombobulated. Immediately the boy slowed his speed, descending to place his teacher on solid earth before transforming and landing effortlessly on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout the speed Mr. Lancer. I guess I'm just used to it and I forgot it might be a little harsh to other people." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He was being completely truthful too. He really hadn't noticed he was going so fast. He hardly ever took other people flying for extended amounts of time and the only two people he ever did never complained about the speed. Deciding to change the subject he added, "But, I _think_ we lost her."

"Y-Yea. I think we did too," Mr. Lancer replied, looking like he wanted to hurl. The teen gave a sheepish grin, seeing the man's knuckles going white as his grip tightened around the boy's backpack.

"So, are you gunna release that death-grip on my backpack, or should I just buy a new one?" he half asked half joked.

Lancer faltered and looked down at the purple backpack he obviously hadn't realized he had still been holding. He handed it back to Danny, who noticed the man's cheeks get a slightly crimson coloring to them before disappearing as the teacher gave a small cough.

"Yes, well. How fast were we going?" the man asked.

"Let's see…" Danny replied, trying to figure it out in his head. "Well, the last time I clocked my top speed, it was about 150-something. So that was probably…" he paused a second. He never was very good at math. "120-ish?" he reasoned, placing the Fenton thermos into his backpack.

"_That_ fast!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Uhh… yea, I guess." The boy said, slinging his pack over his shoulder. "Give or take..."

…Like… a lot.

He looked at his watch and groaned. He was late! _Again_!

"What?" Lancer asked concerned, as Danny hurriedly dug through his belongings for his cell phone.

"I was supposed to meet Sam and Tuck half-an-hour ago!" he explained, unearthing the device. "They probably-" He was cut of by his ring-tone and inwardly marveled at his friends' odd yet sometimes useful timing.

"Hey Tuck," he said.

"Danny-" Tucker started, but was cut off.

"Danny, where have you _been_?"

"Hi Sam," he replied.

Something like a badly muted fight over the phone began as he heard his sister's voice demanding something. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Tell Jazz that I'm fine."

The three all clamored to yell something along the lines of "we tried to call you" into his ear. He winced slightly.

"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't pick up before, but I kinda was dealing with this insane ghost girl who-"

"_Ghost girl_!" Jazz all but shrieked, "You were ghost fighting! Were you hurt? How badly?"

In all honesty, she really shouldn't have been that surprised about the ghost fighting, but Jazz always stressed out about these things. So, Danny decided to try calming her down first before explaining what happened.

"No, really Jazz, I'm fine."

"You always say that when you aren't! Have you lost a lot of blood?"

"No."

"Feel dizzy at all?"

"No"

"Do you feel sick at all?"

"No"

"Are there any blank periods of time you can't remember where the ghost might have gotten into you head to control you?"

"_Honestly_, Jazz!"

"Just being careful! You never know."

"Look, I'm all right. Put Tucker on."

His sister immediately protested, wanting to ask him more questions.

"Jazz, it's important ok," Danny replied in a slightly more serious tone, hoping she'd get the point. He needed Tuck to do a search on this Eclipse ghost to see if anything came up. He wanted to know as much as he could about her before she showed up again.

That was all the argument needed. In the next half a second Tucker was on the phone.

"What's up Danny?"

"Tuck, I need you to research a ghost named Eclipse." He paused a moment to let Tucker whip out his PDA then continued. "She carries this scythe that has rubies in the top of it. It can transport people to this weird limbo place and-"

"Like 'do the chicken limbo' limbo?" Danny laughed.

"Tucker this is serious!" Jazz screamed at him. Danny laughed harder as the sound of something crashing filled the other end. His sister had apparently dived for the phone and missed, sending Tucker flying off the bed in the process. "Nice Tuck. Anyway guys, it looked like something pretty ancient."

"Well we can look that up and we'll tell you what we find when we see you, alright?" San said, ignoring Tuck and Jazz's arguing in the background.

"Ok. Meet me at… uhh…" He'd have to tell them about Lancer finding out too and they'd probably want to see how he handled it. Danny glanced at his teacher. "At the school," he finished, deciding that would be the least suspicious place for four students and a teacher to be meeting on a Saturday. "I need to talk to you guys about something else that's come up too," he added.

"What happened?" Jazz asked concern slipping into her voice. She had immediately picked up his worried tone and probably noted the place as well. Danny didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"No Jazz, I'll tell you when I get there."

"But…" then she seemed to surrender, "Oh… ok. Bye Danny."

"Bye man."

"See ya Danny."

"See ya," he said before hanging up and turning to Lancer.

"Umm… You can come too. If-If you want," he told the man, still a tad unsure about his reaction to all this. "I don't know if Eclipse will come back today so…" He trailed off, not wanting to frighten the English teacher too badly. Eclipse would most likely be after him if she did come back, not Lancer.

"Actually, I _do _think I'll come," Mr. Lancer answered, "I believe left my bag in the library and you aren't allowed to be in the school without a responsible adult's supervision. That would be trespassing."

Danny grinned as they began to trudge down the hill. Only Mr. Lancer would think of something like that…

"I think Jazz is enough of an adult for all of us," he joked, laughing.

"I'm amazed she didn't protest meeting at the school."

"Well, she normally would," he explained, "But I wouldn't suggest meeting there if it wasn't necessary and she knows that. See, we needed a place nobody would be so they wouldn't wonder why four teenagers would be hanging out with a teacher on a Saturday afternoon."

"I see," Lancer replied slowly as Danny glanced at his watch again then up at Mr. Lancer. He really wanted to get there as fast as he could to cut down on Jazz's worrying, and the two would look kinda odd walking down the street together.

"Do… do you mind if we… umm… fly?" he asked tentatively, not meeting his teacher's eyes. It felt so strange asking Lancer this and he felt almost embarrassed at it. "It would be faster than walking and we'd avoid more people," he explained, trying to draw attention away from the fact that he was saying he could fly them there.

Lancer nodded and Danny gave him a small nod back before blue rings of light spread across the teen's body. The half ghost lifted the teacher by the arms and flew for the school.

"Just please, be slower."

Danny smiled and nodded, happy that Lancer was taking all this _so_ much better than he expected. Then he heard the familiar sound of an all-too-familiar jet sled and frowned, raising his head to scan the sky for the ghost hunter he knew was riding it.

"No! Not _now_…"

* * *

Reviews, flames, they're all the same to me! I take either! 

_You know your hair it still a rat's nest right?_

Thank you Lamia.

_You gunna do a poll or what?_

Can't I ramble first?

_Whatever._

Typed this entire chapter during Computer Science class. It was fun! And a lot more productive than I usually am! Aah, the joys of having access to a computer during school hours! And it doesn't go psycho on me like my computer at home does! _WOOT_!

Now the poll… umm…

_Ooh! Ooh! Do a romantic one!_

If I do, will you leave me alone?

_I suppose... for now…_

Fine!

Let's see…

_Have you had your first kiss and, if yes, how was it?_

(_Smacks self in the head_) You _really_ don't have to answer this if you don't want to! I'll just say yes and nice. No more is required.

_You're horrible! I know you remember more than that! How can you not want to tell about it! I love talking about stuff like that!_

I hate you.

…_and scene_


	10. Facts

**_Disclaimer:_ Sorry this has taken so long! I've had so much to do my Senior year and this has had to be temporally set aside while I did college apps and English papers. (_Gags_)**

**But here it is! It's amazing isn't it! Thanks to all my reviewers: heather, ****PotterPhan21****, Lamiaisawesome (And yes she is), ****HiddenAuthor, ****purrbaby101, ****Blaidd Drwg, ****dPhantoMfreak, ****Oraman Asturi**** (Hope this note is short enough, lol), ****kennyk12**** (Yes the voices sometimes get tiring… You ever gunna catch those elephants BTW?), and ****DP fan****! Happy penguin cookies to all!**

**Anyway… rest of the stuff's at the end.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Danny went invisible, hoping it would keep Valerie oblivious to his presence. Lancer seemed to panic for a moment.

"Wah-"

"We're just invisible," he reassured his teacher, "I didn't want _her_ to see us."

"Who-" but then the man broke off, probably spying the girl up ahead. Danny watched her warily.

"She's a ghost hunter," Danny informed his teacher, though the man probably had seen her around before. He dove lower over the tops of the buildings, unsure of the reach of her radar.

"Please be out of range," Danny mumbled to himself.

"Out of range of what?" Lancer asked sounding unnerved.

"Her-" Then he heard it. The small beeping of the radar watch his friend wore. Valerie looked down at it quickly. "Oh great!"

Valerie whipped out an ecto-gun, shouting to the skies.

"Where are you ghost?" She screamed, turning in the direction of the two. Danny's stomach tightened. He needed to put Lancer down in case she attacked. "I know you're here somewhere!"

Danny dived into a nearby alleyway and set Mr. Lancer on the ground.

"Get to the school," he ordered, "I'll ditch her and meet you there."

He didn't know whether he expected Lancer to listen or not. The teacher turned at the same time that Valerie must have spotted them and his reply was cut short by her triumphant cry.

"There you are!"

"Shit!" He couldn't have a fight with her there. Too many buildings to damage and too many people could get hurt. Danny regained visibility and shot up into the open air above town.

"You can't get away from me!" Valerie threatened, taking aim at Danny.

"Wanna bet!" Danny challenged, diving towards the road as her weapon spit out a series of dark pink blasts. Each missed the teen, but not by much. Her aim was getting better.

"Get back here!" she yelled after Danny as he speed off, zigzagging through cars, people, and buildings. He heard the jet sled's engines rev as she took chase.

He rocketed through the city with ease, making sharp turns and phasing through buildings to evade the huntress.

Unfortunately, she seemed to get more and more practiced at these chases as well, refusing to let Danny give her the slip. She shot blast after blast at him. He dodged some, but others he took. There were people around who could have gotten hit.

He though she would let up a tad as they flew on through more and more crowded areas of Amity. But she seemed to just get more and more frustrated and her shots more and more wild. He actually had to take a sharp left to stop a rogue blast from hitting one girl he vaguely recognized from school.

This was getting dangerous.

He shook off the blast and flew onward, racking his brain for ideas. If he could just ditch her for five seconds…

With a burst of inspiration, he swerved through a few cars and made another sharp turn, Valerie right on his tail.

He smirked a bit as he shot towards the ground. Just before his face said hello to Mr. Pavement, he pulled out of his dive. Valerie cursed and made to do the same, having to slow her speed so as to not crash. By the time she had regained her composure, Danny had already speed off, invisible, towards the school, leaving a severely pissed off ghost hunter in his wake.

He slowed down as he neared the school, looking for Mr. Lancer. All he found was his sister's car, so Danny assumed his teacher had already entered the school.

Cursing his bad luck of ending up at school twice on a freaking _Saturday_, he dove towards the building.

He supposed that Lancer had gone to the library and guessed that Sam, Tucker and Jazz were also there. The library was the only other place Jazz had extra keys to besides the front entrance. Well, she might have had keys to the science lab but Danny had never bothered to ask.

He quickly located the library roof (He had memorized the entire aerial layout of the school from his frequent "trips to the bathroom") and phased through it, landing in front of Sam, who looked in the middle of saying something. He gave a guilty half-grin.

"Sorry it took me so long guys. I ran into a bit of trouble," Danny apologized as he transformed. For some reason, Sam looked shocked.

"_Danny_!" she exclaimed, Jazz and Tucker echoing the exact same cry of horror.

"What?" he asked confused.

Instead of answering, Sam seized his shoulders and spun him around to face Lancer, who had apparently been standing behind him.

Danny was still utterly bewildered.

"Mr. Lancer, we can explain-" Jazz began, standing between Danny and Lancer, and then it clicked.

"Guys, chill. He's already found out," Danny assured them, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"What!"

How did they get so good at speaking in unison?

"W-When? How?" his sister asked, clutching her bag tightly.

"Just a little while ago. That's what I wanted to tell you guys," Danny answered quietly. Jazz stared between Mr. Lancer and Danny, looking at a complete loss for words. But Danny could tell about a million thoughts and plans were probably running through her head. Tucker did mostly the same, most likely thinking something along the lines of "Oh shit." Sam folded her arms across her chest and glared at nothing in particular. She obviously didn't think this was ok in the least.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Tucker asked, always the best at asking blunt questions.

"No, Mr. Foley, I won't," answered Mr. Lancer in that firm teacher voice he used when he told a student, most of the time Danny, that no they _couldn't_ go to the bathroom for the third time today.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Sam asked, and, without waiting for an answer, she seized Danny and Tuck by the collars and dragged them over to the previously overturned table out of earshot, Jazz following.

Out of the four, Danny was, at first, the most calm. His sister had that worried, frantic look she sometimes got. Tucker was nervously glancing at Lancer as if he were making sure the teacher wouldn't attack them any second. Sam looked pissed, but Danny knew that anger was probably directed at Lancer and not himself.

"Guys, it's not that bad…" he tried to reassure them, "Mr. Lancer-"

"Is butting his nose in where it doesn't belong," Sam finished for him. Jazz gave her a small glare.

"How'd it happen?" Tucker asked.

"It wasn't Mr. Lancer's fault," Danny explained, "That ghost, Eclipse, attacked us in the library and trapped us and We got attacked by these rope things and I had to go ghost."

Ok, so that was the condensed version, but he'd explain the rest later.

Tucker nodded and Sam seemed to calm down some. Jazz looked hesitant.

"Is there any way we could make him think it didn't happen?" she asked.

Danny gaped at her. Of the four of them he though she would be the most ok with a teacher knowing. And for her to suggest lying to a teacher about _anything_ was almost unheard of!

"No there isn't," he answered. And the more he thought about it, it might be better having Lancer know. He didn't seem about to turn him over and it might be easier to slip out of class during a ghost attack.

"What if he forbids you from ghost hunting?"

"I don't think he will Jazz. He seems to get it."

"But…Danny how could you let this happen?"

Danny stared at her. Let this happen? How could he _let_ this happen! Did she think he did this on _purpose_?

"No, Danny I-"

Danny cut her off.

"I don't know Jazz. Why _did_ I let this happen?" he asked sarcastically, feeling a strong urge to blow something up. He stomped his foot and half-registered the small dent he left in the floor. "Maybe I wanted to get me and my teacher nearly _killed_. Or maybe I'm just giving my enemies one more target to go after. Perhaps Walker would like him as a hostage! Or Vlad! _Yes_, that _must_ be it! I'm becoming my evil future self and using Mr. Lancer in some evil master plot! Brilliant Jazz! That's _exactly_ what happened!"

He sat heavily down in the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands. He was exhausted. Exhausted from his rant. Exhausted from the fight with Eclipse. Exhausted from the weight of his English teacher finding out he was half ghost. Then came the wave of guilt. He shouldn't have let his anger boil over like that. He knew he had been just moments away from ecto-blasting the table to smithereens. It was almost pure luck that he hadn't. His eyes wandered to the new, heel-sized dip in the floor. The dent stared back mockingly and he could almost see his twenty-four-year-old self laughing at him. Maybe that monster _was_ his future.

He felt a slender hand on his shoulder and recognized it as Sam's.

"Danny?" she said quietly, "Danny, that's not your future. It won't happen. _He_ isn't you."

Danny looked up at the goth, her violet eyes meeting his. They conveyed a look that many people never saw, full of comfort and caring. Danny gave a weak sort-of smile.

"Danny, I didn't mean that the way I said it… I don't blame you at all. I… I'm just worried about you Danny. I…" she trailed of, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Danny…" Tucker started and Danny looked at him, "man you look like shit. Let's have this information swap and get to some rehabilitating video games."

Danny grinned. Tucker was always the positive one. And that suggestion was probably the best he had heard all day. He gave his best friend a nod and the tech-geek took that as the signal to grab a chair to sit on.

Danny looked over at Mr. Lancer and the two made eye contact and Lancer walked over. The teen was grateful that he hadn't decided to interrupt their conversation.

Sam gave Lancer a distrusting look as the teacher came to a stop by the opposite end of the table. Danny rolled his eyes. He knew she wasn't gunna be happy about this but there was no helping what happened.

Jazz took a seat across from Tucker and set her bag on the table, unzipping it and taking out her laptop. Sam situated herself next to Jazz on top of the table and Lancer stood awkwardly nearby. Danny chose to sit on the back of his chair, using seat as a footrest. He put his head down briefly, breathing slowly and mentally checking his powers. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to accidentally spin of through the ceiling or something.

"So," Danny said, lifting his head to look at Tucker, pushing his lingering worries about his future to the back of his mind, "Whata ya got?"

"Have," Jazz corrected, not taking her eyes off her computer. Danny rolled his eyes and noticed Lancer suppress a laugh.

"Whatever." Jazz was the only one he knew that would still worry about proper grammar while a strange, psychotic, scythe-wielding ghost girl was on the loose.

"Well," Tucker said, glancing at Mr. Lancer with a wary half-grin, "Haven't found anything on the ghost yet. But the scythe..." The boy messed with his PDA for a couple seconds before setting it on the table in front of Danny.

On the screen was a drawing of the scythe Eclipse had. Under the picture was its name.

"Dusk," Danny read aloud. Lancer walked around the table to see. "Ancient weapon of strange power. Said to have once been the weapon of a rogue who used it to her own discrepancy. Not much is known about what her intentions may have been, but it is rumored the weapon was hidden and protected before her death so no one could ever again wield it." Didn't _that_ sound like almost every story of some ancient thing or another.

"Typical," he sighed. "What about this former owner? Any pictures of _her_?"

"There's a drawing of what she _could_ have looked like according to a description of her," Jazz answered as she messed with her laptop. She turned the computer so her brother could see it. The sketch was of a woman in what looked like two loincloths and a long cloak. She looked like she was in her thirty-somethings and carried the scythe.

"Not her," Danny told them, disappointed but not too surprised that there was nothing on the ghost. "Eclipse was years younger."

"There's more on the scythe though," Sam said, standing and fiddling with the laptop. "Here." Danny gave her a small smile, knowing she was trying to cheer him up, before examining the site.

There were had no pictures of Dusk, but it had a jet-black screen and the white writing. And, Danny had to keep himself from dissolving into a fit of laughter, was decorated with little dancing grim reapers swinging around their scythes.

"How official is this?" Lancer asked. Danny cringed slightly. He knew Sam already didn't like the fact that Lancer knew his secret and, because she was the one to find that site, Lancer had just, unknowingly, insulted her.

"It's linked to from that other page about the scythe," she answered coldly, crossing her arms. "Just because its looks are unique compared to all those other 'official' looking site doesn't mean it isn't-"

"It's ok Sam. Breathe!" Danny said with an amused grin, placing a hand on her shoulder in an effort to clam her down before she chewed the man's head off. Sam gave Mr. Lancer a scowl, reluctantly sitting back down.

Danny quickly read the information, frowning slightly. There wasn't much.

"Alright. Apparently, after a lot of energy is used, the thing has to recharge," he said before scrolling down some. "If trapping us in that limbo place required as much energy as I _hope _it did, she'll probably need at least a day to recharge. Hopefully more,"

That was a big if… and only if the power of the scythe was the same when wielded by a ghost as it was when wielded by a human.

"That'll give us some time to figure out what to do when she comes back," Lancer added. Sam raised an eyebrow and Danny snapped his head up, blinking confusedly.

Us…? He wasn't protesting this?

Is he _really_ a teacher?

"Too bad we don't really know what she wants," Tucker said as he picked up his PDA. "She didn't say anything about that, did she?"

The teacher and student shook their heads.

"No.," Danny sighed, "Too bad she's not like Technus"

"Who's Technus?" Lancer asked sounding wary but curious. The four made eye contact. Danny supposed he would need to bee filled in on at least the more common of his ghostly escapades. Who knew, maybe he _could_ get out of class easier.

"The self-proclaimed ghost master of technology," Danny answered, "Getting him to shout his plans to the sky is the easiest thing in the world."

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Sam added.

"Kinda like Tucker," joked Danny, poking his friend in the shoulder.

"Hey!" protested the tech-geek. Sam just shook her head and gave a small smile.

"I think that's a little mean Danny," she said. Tuck nodded vigorously in agreement. "Technus isn't _that_ loudmouthed."

"Yea, he... Hey!" Tucker wined, giving her an indignant look. Danny smirked. "Why do you two always gang up on me like that?"

"You just make it so easy Tuck!" Danny laughed, Sam giving a wide, sadistic grin.

"So, do you know all of the ghosts that attack Amity?" the teacher asked the young hybrid, "All of you do?"

"About half the time, yea," Danny answered with a shrug. "Most of the ghosts I've fought before don't just stay in the ghost zone."

Unfortunately.

"They come back? How?"

Danny mentally sighed. This was gunna take a while. Though, he was surprised he didn't have to explain what the ghost zone was. Maybe his parents' safety briefings were good for something after all.

"Well, a lot just come through the ghost portal in my basement. But shutting that down would be sorta pointless. There are other ways out of the ghost zone and it would just make putting the ones I catch back harder," he explained, not wanting anyone to try and shut down the portal. He already knew of a few ghosts that could get through on their own, like Wulf, and getting them back would be a hell of a lot easier if he didn't have to fly to his archenemy's house in Wisconsin.

"How many ghosts _have_ you fought?" the teacher asked, seemingly taken aback at the boy's statement.

"Well..." Danny started, giving a quick glance at the other three, unsure how best to phrase how many. He didn't even really know himself. "I'd have to say, more than enough to loose count. Definitely somewhere over seventy different ghosts. And that's not counting when they attack twice. A lot of times it's like two or more ghosts a day."

Lancer stared wide-eyed and Danny mentally kicked himself. There was _no way_ he was going to be allowed out of class now. He _knew_ he should have just left it at "a lot."

Great going Fenton.

Abruptly, Sam's phone started going off, startling Danny, who almost phased through the desk.

"Tuck Everlasting! What in the world?" exclaimed Lancer as Sam dashed behind a bookcase, having left her backpack.

The ringing stopped and the girl returned carrying her spider-pack and holding her cell.

"Hello," she said, ignoring Jazz's mumbles of "In a _library_!"

Only Jazz.

Danny distinctly heard Mrs. Manson's voice on the other end. Sam rolled her eyes and snapped the phone shut, cutting the woman on the other line off. Danny cringed.

They obviously found out about the party. Why did Sam have to have it in the first place? She knew it would just make her mother angry if she found out.

Of course… that could have been why she had it…

Danny sighed. "You _do_ realize that she's gunna rant about that later right?" he asked with a badly suppressed half-grin. Sam just gave the phone a glare and stuffed it back in her bag.

"Hey, don't hurt it! It isn't the _phone's_ fault!" Tuck cried.

Four pairs of eyes stared at the tech-geek, who looked down at the table.

"I'll just stop talking now." Danny suppressed another laugh.

"Speaking of parents, Danny, mom and dad will probably want us home for a late dinner soon," Jazz informed her brother, standing.

"Yea, ok," he answered, following suite. He turned to the other two teens. "You two wanna come?"

"Sure!" Tucker answered, hopping out of his chair eagerly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to ask? I'm _not_ spending dinner with my parents if I can help it," Sam said and Danny resisted another eye-roll.

Typical Sam.

The four teens walked out the door, Mr. Lancer following. Danny hoped his dad hadn't tried making any of the food "ghost-proof" again. That casserole incident had ended badly.

When they got outside though, Danny paused. It had just hit him how peaceful everything had been. Only one ghost attack… that just didn't seem right…

"Uh, guys. Do any of you think it's been a little... well... _quiet_ for a while?"

"Yea, a bit," Sam agreed.

"Oh you two are just paranoid. Just because it's quiet doesn't mean-"

But a loud explosion from further into town cut Tucker off.

"Uhh... nevermind."

"_What_ in the name of Charles Dickens was _that_?" Lancer exclaimed.

"Sounds like it was near the Nasty Burger," Danny judged worriedly.

Why _always_ the Nasty Burger! Can't they just leave that place be? Or at least change the hot sauce!

Pushing that line of thought aside, Danny transformed and took off into town, knowing Sam and Tuck would be right behind him.

When he got to the so-called restaurant he nearly fell from the sky in laughter. There was the Box Ghost, tangled in power wires attached to a telephone-pole, trying to frighten the fleeing populating while unable to move his arms or legs.

Why he didn't just phase out Danny didn't know, nor did he particularly care. It just made his job easier.

"You know, power-boxes are more technology than box. You might wanna stick to the cardboard," the teen commented before uncapping the Fenton thermos and sucking the annoying square in.

Ha ha! _Square_! _Boxes_!

…

Stupid puns.

Danny landed, doing a quick damage assessment until there was an earsplitting shriek from somewhere behind him.

"That doesn't sound good," he commented before taking off in the direction of the scream.

A quick scan pinpointed the disturbance at a small jewelry store and Danny ghost sense went off.

And he had been complaining about it being quiet…

Sam and Tucker came hurrying down the street. Danny signaled to them before flying through the roof and arriving face-to-face with the ruthless, resplendent red eyes of Eclipse.

_Shit_!

"Well well well… When he said you turn up unexpectedly he wasn't kidding was he?"

"_He_? He who?"

The girl just smiled in false innocence.

"Oh, nobody," she said sweetly, repeatedly tossing and catching a small ruby in her free hand, her scythe carelessly held in the other.

Danny's eyes traced the movement of the rock.

"You know, I don't believe that belongs to you."

"Ever hear of a five-finger discount?" she asked, catching the ruby once more before she fired her scythe. Danny, caught off-guard, was blasted into a glass display case, shattering it. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting the weapon as he sat up and released three shots of his own at the ghost.

The girl skillfully dodged all of them, the first two charring the ceiling, the last, however, ricocheting off a mirror and striking the cackling specter in the back of the head.

The 17-year-old spirit gave a low growl, quickly spinning the glowing Dusk in a circle at her side, letting off a blast behind her at the mirror, destroying it, and one at the ghost-boy facing her. Danny rolled to the side and launched himself into the air, letting go another ecto-blast at Eclipse, hitting the hand holding the ruby, the gem spiraling out of her hand.

"You suck!" she shrieked before firing a blast at Danny's feet, sending the boy flying into the window, shattering it. He stood, ignoring the new gash on his arm, and discarded his encumbering backpack, the only thing that had stopped glass embedding itself into the teen's back.

"_Danny_!"

Sam, Tucker and Jazz came running into the store. Eclipse dove towards the distracted Danny, snatching the boy's arm and lobbing him like a Frisbee into another display case.

Sam ran towards his backpack, shaking the glass off it and pulling out the thermos.

"Danny, here!" she called, showing him the thermos. Danny rose and nodded but Eclipse sent a blast in the goth's direction.

"I don't think so!"

"_Sam_!"

The device was blasted out of the girl's hands as she ducked and rolled out of the way.

Seeing Sam was all right, Danny shot towards the thermos that was rolling towards the door, completely oblivious to the immense blast Eclipse was powering.

"You're ash!" she declared, her tone cold and merciless, before unleashing the crimson ball of ectoplasm at the boy. Danny was sent hurtling through the door and into a lamppost outside.

He felt his body give way and the familiar rings of light change him back to plain old Danny Fenton. Fatigue overwhelming him, the hybrid slipped into the tranquil dark.

* * *

Ok, _finally_ done with that chapter! Next will be up as soon as I can get it up. And SotGK might take some time to get up… I have to get certain reactions and things perfect and there's just no time to type it! I _will_ update it as soon as I can, I _promise_! I am eternally sorry to all those waiting for it to be updated but I just have no time. But, _IT WILL NOT BE ABANDONED_! 

Though, I have had a few oneshot ideas if you want to read those quick little things while waiting. (_Hint hint nuge nuge!_)

_That wasn't obvious in the least!_

(_Sweatdrop_)Yea anyway… questions… lets see…

First: What do you think of "The Watchers" as a name for an evil organization of ghosts that hunt ghost hunters? I'm trying to get a good name for my next fic in progress.

…Yes I know I should be working on what I've already started and I am, but it won't leave me alone!

Second: Uhhh… what poll question should I have next? Yea… that's a good one…

Anyway, review or flame… I still thank you whatever!

…_and scene_


	11. Questions

**_Disclaimer:_ ****TexasDreamer01**** (I'll give a preview at the end of this chapter), ****definenormalAB****, Quacked Lurker, ****PotterPhan21**** (Paranormal Power Rangers… cool... I would use it but I want this new one to be more serious… though… may I save that for something else?), Phantom Shade, ****kennyk12****Alana-StarSugarCat****, youknowperfectlywellwhothisis (yes I do don't I), emily, ****Cyllwen****YumeTakato****DP fan**** (Yay! You get an extra cookie for noting that! Woot!), and ****magpie8spook**** (my muses scare me too…) all get special thanks for reviewing cookies! They are Cujo ones! See! **

**I think I'm beginning to sound like a broken record but sorry for the long wait. I've had to write a bunch of college essays instead of fanfics. My apologies to you all.**

**Now, without further adieu, onto the fic!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

The next sound the teen heard was an obnoxiously loud ringing resounding in his skull. Too tired to even try to open his eyes, let alone move, Danny tried listening to the conversation going on around him, but it all sounded like a bunch of indistinguishable sounds. He forced himself to concentrate harder.

"It's my friend, Danny. He fell through a window."

That, he knew, was Sam, a very worried Sam. He tried to say that he was all right and he'd be up and about in no time but his mouth didn't seem to want to function. Giving up on speaking, Danny tried to instead move his fingers. A success! He then worked on his arm…

…and was surprised when his other hand moved seemingly of its own free will.

After a moment though, he registered the feeling of someone taking his pulse. Who it was he didn't know, just that it felt as though they were doing some sort of examination.

The teen felt Sam move away from him and, judging by the footfalls, Jazz followed her. Danny heard soft murmurs of their conversation but was too distracted by whoever was looking him over to try to figure out what they were saying. A sudden cold pressure on his chest snapped his full attention back to his immediate surroundings as he groggily struggled to pry open his eyes. Annoyed at his total helplessness, he again tried to move, putting all his concentration into sitting up, and succeeding. His vision had mostly cleared but his head began to throb and he let out a small groan.

"You shouldn't be attempting to sit up young sir."

Sir? What?

"Danny, listen to the doctor. You could hurt yourself more."

Jazz, ever overprotect-wait, did she just say…

"_Doctor_?" the teen exclaimed, hiding the panic in his voice just barely. His eyes landed on the thin, slightly balding man beside him and the boy relaxed.

"Oh, Dr. Jacob... uhh... nice to... err... see you again?"

Kinda…

Dr. Jacob gave the teen a small smile and a nod before turning to Sam.

"He needs to stay in bed for, at the least, a week. If he overexerts himself he could do even _more_ damage. And _try_ to stay out of trouble." He added to Danny, giving him a small wink.

What did he mean by that? Danny rattled his brain for a second before answering; he was thoroughly glad he had heard Sam's excuse for his injuries.

"I don't know _what_ you mean sir. That window was just unstable. I don't see how _I_ could have anything to do with it."

"Okay, if you say so." The man smiled at Sam picked up his bag, and left the house.

Danny was glad they could get the man's help. Dr. Jacob had never pressed the four teens for explanations when they had needed his services – though he seemed to know something was up – and he had not told Sam's parents of any of Danny's little accidents. Having a doctor they could go to when things got bad was a lot better than trying to hide big battle souvenirs from his parents. (Though, they made sure not to ask for his help often so as not to make it too suspicious. They didn't think even Dr. Jacob could ignore them for that long.)

But, apparently, they had deemed it necessary to call him today. He didn't think Eclipse had hurt him that bad.

On that note…

"Where's Eclipse?" Danny asked.

"She left almost right after you were knocked out," Tucker answered, "She said something about repairing her scythe,"

Repairing? Good. I broke that stupid thing.

"She wasn't gone as long as I thought she'd be. Though, I wouldn't have known she was robbing that store if the Box Ghost hadn't accidentally blown up that power box."

Thank the stars for his strange timing. Though, that doesn't mean I won't still throw his cardboard butt back into the ghost zone the first chance I get.

"Box ghost?" Mr. Lancer asked sounding confused.

"He's a moron," Danny replied, trying to get up. He didn't feel like explaining things at the moment.

"Whoa there Danny," Sam said, laying a hand on Danny's shoulder and gently pushing him back into his seat, "You heard what Dr. Jacob said. You need rest."

"Dr. Jacob doesn't know how fast I heal," Danny countered, attempting to rise while his knees felt like two rusted hinges attached to legs of overcooked pasta.

Needless to say, it didn't work very well.

"Yea well, we _all _know you don't heal _that_ fast Danny," Jazz replied, sitting on the back of the couch, "So just relax, you need your strength for later."

Danny gave his sister a small glare. He could tell she knew he wasn't able to stand and she wasn't about to help him.

Fine. He could play that way.

The halfa seized a pillow from by his feet and placed it behind him to prop himself up against the armrest.

"There, relaxed. Now what about Eclipse?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sat by Danny's feet while Tuck occupied a nearby chair, grinning slightly at his two best friends.

"Well, if she comes back you need to be _rested_," Jazz ordered firmly, giving her brother that "don't-argue-with-me-and-just-listen-because-it's-for-your-own-good" look of hers.

Danny folded his arms across his chest, wincing as he agitated some bruises. He frowned at the empty fireplace. He was fine; he was awake wasn't he? He'd be absolutely healed by tomorrow afternoon.

Why'd Dr. Jacob have to go and tell them he needed bed-rest? How was sleeping going to help if a ghost attacked! What would he do, _snore_ at them?

Ok, maybe he was a little beat… but _a week_! Who knows what could happen to this town in a week!

No wait, he knew. Ghosts' villainous plots could happen to this town in a week. Not to mention that crazy scythe girl seemed hell-bent on kicking his ass to Pluto and back.

… That'd be kinda cool to see that far into space actually…

"Will someone please explain this all?"

Mr. Lancer's outburst brought the teen crashing back to Earth and he exchanged glances with his sister and best friends. It was clear that the other three were going to let him handle this one. Danny sighed.

They'd have to explain themselves sometime.

Now how to start…

"Well… I told you about the accident right?" he steeled himself, ignoring the memories of the portal as they once again invaded his consciousness, "And how that made me a half-ghost, a.k.a. a halfa." Lancer nodded slowly. Danny bit his lip.

How much should he tell…?

"You were inside some portal… right?"

"My parents ghost portal. Right," the boy confirmed, slightly distracted by his own thoughts.

"What about the ghosts you fight… How do you…? I mean…" The teacher fumbled for the words but Danny caught on.

"I can change forms at will. I really can't explain it. And I got my ghost powers with the accident. All comes with being half-ghost I guess." The boy gave a shrug and rubbed his arm. Accepting or no, telling Lancer all this, English teacher Mr. Lancer, was just awkward. He cursed Eclipse in his head and pleaded to anyone who could hear his thoughts that she would be forced into the most uncomfortable and humiliating situations he or anyone else could think of for the remainder of her afterlife.

The five spent a good chunk of time discussing Danny's enemies and powers and some more memorable fights. The teacher was completely engrossed. Danny told him about all of his ghost powers except for his ability to overshadow people (He didn't think the teacher would be too keen on that idea) and his ghostly wail (No need to go into _that_ particular story). They recounted his first encounter with the Box Ghost. The first two times they had to fight off Technus (He couldn't figure out why Lancer grinned when he explained how they had almost won Doomed but were offed at the last moment). Then told all about Spectra and her snippy little assistant, Youngblood, and Ember (Well they omitted a bit of that but who's counting). Then were the slightly ambiguous and altered stories of the fights with Skulker, and Pariah Dark. All the others the teens just didn't get around to or, like in Plasmius' case, didn't care to discuss.

Lancer didn't need to know everything, and Danny conveyed that to his friends and sibling with a single look while Lancer asked another of his billion questions.

"You said the term for half-ghost was a halfa. Does that mean there are others?"

The look Tuck sent back was along the lines of a "sure-but-tell-_him_-that" one.

* * *

Yes, I combined chapters 11 and 12 from SotGK. And before any of you ask, that "cold pressure" on his chest at the beginning was a stethoscope. 

Ok… as was requested, a small preview of Not What They Appear. If I have already let you in on my little twists in it _please_ don't mention it in a review. I want to keep that a surprise.

"_Can't you keep that thing quiet? We might be found!" she hissed at the tech geek, not turning from the building, "Who knows where their guards could be!"_

_She heard a noise like the powering up of an ecto-gun from behind and quickly turned to face whoever had snuck up on the two, green ecto-blasts already formed in her hands._

_Her eyes widened._

"_Wha-"_

_There was a bright blue light and the girl was blasted square in the chest and hurled into a nearby tree. _

"_Yes. Who knows?"_

If you like it, just wait… the whole story will be started once SotGK is finished. I hope you like it.

Now my poll question.

What is the strangest thing you have ever eaten? I must say mine is play-dough unless I remember something else.

I will be updating SotGK by next Sunday. I think…

**Note**: as of 1/20/07, Laelia has slipped into a coma and in her absence her slightly angsty and pessimistic sister, Lamia, has become even more so. I'm ever so sorry if this slips into my tone of writing. This chapter, you can all thank the stars, was written before this unfortunate turn of events. (Though it hasn't been checked for errors the normal number of times.) But I cannot guarantee the next one being completely without Lamia's influence.

_Guys suck._

Shut up, Lamia.

…_and scene_


	12. Hunted

**_Disclaimer: _Wow… I am SOOO sorry about the long waits recently. I'm working on managing my time better so I can actually work on these stories and have a life at the same time. Well… I've never actually had a _life _per say but… whatever.**

**Thanks to ****Sasia93, ****Arabic Blessing, ****kennyk12**** (can I borrow the stethoscope thing?), ****magpie8spook, ****YumeTakato, ****TexasDreamer01****, Phantom Orca, ****PotterPhan21, ****DP fan**** (I 3 plushies!), Linda, watashiwapikushidesu (you always give the longest review), and ****Daethule**** (a.k.a. dfp. ) for your reviews! Happy update ice cream for you all!**

**Ok, no now onto the story because I've decided to rant at the END of my chapter and I have a good new poll question so check it! (_Hint Hint_)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Danny tensed.

"What makes you think that?" he asked quickly, not meeting Mr. Lancer's eyes.

"Well, normally when there's a term for something, it means there's more than one," the teacher answered.

Danny shot a split-second glance at the other three teens who all looked back at him again waiting for a cue as to what to say.

Damn teacher smarts! Danny couldn't tell him, he had no need to know, and he was safer that way too. Time once again, Fenton, to lie through your teeth.

"No there's not anoth-" He stopped as he meet Mr. Lancer's penetrating gaze. The teacher, probably having gotten better at identifying it since he had discovered the boy's half-ghost status, knew Danny was lying. Time for a new approach then.

"Yes. But… I can't tell you who he is."

"Why?"

"I just… can't," the teen searched for the best way to phrase it without giving anything important away, " I… He would find out and you wouldn't be… safe."

"And then Plasmius'd take it up with me," Danny added to himself in an undertone.

Lancer nodded, not hearing the last part, and asked about more of Danny's ghost fights. The boy gratefully welcomed the change of subject.

They went on for quite some time. Tucker was having the most fun out of the four of them as he told story after story, yet always making sure to keep them as "Lancer-friendly" as he could.

"Ok, one last question," Lancer said when the group had finished recounting the time Poindexter took over Danny's body and trapped him in that mirror-portal thing in his locker, "That red hunter girl. Who is she? Her voice sounded so familiar."

Danny froze, his mind racing. Tucker nearly dropped his PDA and made a frantic grab for it as Jazz looked up, her curiosity peaked. Sam's face went as stony as it normally did with any mention of Valerie's "extracurricular activity."

"It," he paused, knowing that he couldn't lie, not when they all had the reaction they did. Lancer had even said he recognized her voice. "It's not my secret to tell," he answered.

Jazz, annoyed, looked at her watch. Danny had never chosen to tell even _her_ who Valerie was. She was always ticked at him about it but, thankfully, never pushed the matter. She understood that there were some things he just couldn't tell her. She'd have to find out on her own and, hopefully, not for a very long time… but he wouldn't underestimate his sister.

"Come on Danny. Your curfew is still ten. I'll help you to the car."

"I don't need h-" he started to say as he rose to his feet before a wave of fatigue overtook him and he nearly fell to the ground. Tucker and Jazz each caught one of his arms. Then, without warning, one of them went intangible and the teen landed hard on his left shoulder. He rolled quickly on his back and winced.

"Ok… maybe I do."

Actually, what he needed was to figure out why he kept _doing_ that. He had controlled it in the dome… why did he keep loosing that control? He saw Jazz and Tucker exchange a worried glance before helping him to his feet. Danny guessed they still had no reason why his powers were on the fritz either.

"Thanks for your help Mr. Lancer," Jazz said, giving the teacher a smile. Her brother fully agreed with her. No matter what kind of teacher the man seemed to be, he had been a real help in letting Danny recuperate here. And if he hadn't offered to help, or had taken this to his parents, Danny had no clue where he would be right now.

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't help? No thanks necessary."

"No, it _is_ necessary. Thanks… for everything," Danny said weakly, trying to convey how glad he was Lancer hadn't chosen to tell his secret to the world.

After they left and Lancer shut his door behind them, Jazz rounded on Danny.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked, confused.

"Your arm. Danny, you need to get better control of your powers."

"Oh sure, like I _wanted_ to have a meeting with Mr. Lancer's floor."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jazz snapped as she and Tucker helped Danny into the car.

"Yea, I know. I just wish I knew why this was happening. And how to stop it."

"We'll find out eventually," Sam said as she sat next to Danny.

"Which reminds me, I actually managed to fly while still human on purpose when Lancer and me were trapped in that limbo place," Danny announced.

"Lancer and I," Jazz corrected.

"No, you weren't there," the teen teased. His sister rolled her eyes. "I used a medium level ecto-blast too."

"So you _can_ control it now?" Tucker asked, looking slightly confused.

"I don't know," Danny admitted looking down at his shoe. "I mean… I can use powers when I want too, but… they're still exploding all over the place."

"Well," Jazz exchanged an uncomfortable look with Tucker, "We know there's someone who might know what's going on…" She gave Danny a guilty glance. Sam's expression went blank and it took a moment to register in Danny's mind what his sister had just suggested.

"_Vlad_?" he all-but shouted, "You want me to go and tell my _arch-enemy_ that my ghost powers are messing up? He'd be here to off dad in under three seconds flat!"

"Relax Danny, it was just a suggestion," Jazz said, looking a bit hurt, "He _is _the only other half-ghost out there _and_, from what you've told me, he can use _his_ powers while human. It could be just some natural evolution in your abilities, like when you learn new ones. The way you loose control sounds somewhat the same. Sporadic and without warning."

Danny opened his mouth and shut it again. She had a point. Vlad could use his ghost powers in either form and his slipups now were vaguely like those he had before. But… he wasn't about to tell the psycho billionaire that his powers weren't working right. Who _knew_ what the frootloop would do with _that_ information.

"We can't tell Vlad," Danny said evenly; his sister sighed as she stopped the car.

"Alright, I suppose we just have to wait it out. If this doesn't stop soon though…" They left that thought hanging in the air as Tucker opened his door, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"Well, whatever it is man, we'll figure it out eventually."

"Yea, I suppose."

"Aww, come on, don't be like that. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok."

"Yea, see ya Tuck," Danny said, smiling at his best friend.

"Thanks for the ride! Later Sam."

"See ya."

Tucker shut the door, Jazz drove off, and within a few quiet minuets they were nearing Sam's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Danny," Sam said. Jazz stopped the car and she got out, waving to the teen before shutting the door and walking into her house.

"She likes you you know," Jazz said with a smile. Danny started.

"Sam?" he asked, nearly laughing, "You're crazy. We're best friends!" He was the half-ghost, but his sister was so _weird_. If Sam liked him he'd probably be the first to know.

"Whatever you say little brother. But _don't_ call me _crazy_!" The youngest Fenton rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the starry sky.

* * *

The next day, Danny didn't get up till almost one in the afternoon. When he _did_ tumble out of his bed he was almost fully healed and practically good-as-new, save a minor headache and a fresh temporary scar on his arm that should be gone by Tuesday afternoon. 

As he stumbled drowsily to the hallway, still in his PJs, the phone rang and the teen heard his mother answer it.

"Hello, Fenton residence. Maddie Fenton speaking."

There was a short pause before…

"Oh! Hi Mr. Lancer!" Danny stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. "Is there something the matter?"

_What_ was Lancer doing calling the house? Unless…

He could almost hear Lancer's voice now.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton, your son, Danny is the ghost boy of Amity park. I've called the authorities and the GIW should be there in a few minuets."

His mom turned to him, shock and rage evident on her face. "_You're _the ghost! I should have seen it before!"

"I'll get it Maddie!" His father yelled, firing the Jack-O-Ninetails at him, "Take this spook!"

Then his parents whipped out two oversized ecto-cannons as the Guys in White broke down their front door.

_Oh shit_!

He sprinted to the kitchen doorway, staggering to a halt just inside.

"Yes, he's right here," his mother said looking up at Danny.

She held the phone out to Danny, one hand covering the receiver. Danny looked at it confused, still blinking his half-dazed panic from his eyes.

"It's Mr. Lancer sweetheart. He's calling about some test." She looked a bit disappointed. "Did you miss some test I don't know about?"

A… what?

"A test?" he paused, trying to calm himself down while coming up with a good response, "Not one I can remember." He looked up at his mom in confusion and took the phone.

Ok, If Mr. Lancer wanted to spill the beans he would have by now. Calm down!

He tried hard too keep any lingering fear out of his voice.

"Hi? Mr. Lancer?"

"I'm just calling to check up on you, Mr. Fenton. And to tell you that if you haven't healed by Tuesday, you need not come in."

"Oh…" Maddie gave her boy a look that clearly said 'you've-got-some-explaining-to-do-mister' and placed her hands on her hips. A look made all the more threatening – at least to Danny – by the unknown piece of ghost hunting equipment in her left hand. "Yea _that_ test," he said, giving his mom a thumbs up and mouthing 'Rescheduling. Ghost attack. His e-mail broke' while, on the other end of the conversation Mr. Lancer was thoroughly confused.

"Mr. Fenton? What-"

"Yes," Danny said as his mom raised an eyebrow. Danny hoped she would accept the answer. "Mhhm…yes…" he said again as his mom walked back down to join his dad in the lab.

_Thank you_!

"Ok, sorry about that sir. My mom was still in the room," Danny explained. He hoped Lancer would get that, when it came to his parents, the more vague the topic of conversation the better. Though, the teen was surprised that Lancer had actually been the one to say he wanted to discuss a test. He never knew that a teacher could be so good at hiding the truth, let alone that that teacher would be Mr._ Lancer_!

"Anyway, Mr. Lancer. I'm actually mostly healed so you don't need to worry 'bout me. One night's rest did the trick. By the way… what _was_ my grade on that test?"

But before Lancer answered, Jazz had walked into the room and Danny couldn't hide fast enough to escape her notice.

"You shouldn't be up and putting stress on your body in your condition!" she insisted, attempting to take the phone from her brother. Danny held the device away from her, uncovering the mouthpiece to hold Jazz back.

"Jazz, I'm _fine_!" Danny said as he attempted to get a few inches more out of her reach by sitting up on the counter.

Jazz scowled, folding her arms across her chest. Danny rolled his eyes and put the phone back to his ear.

"You really should be resting," Lancer said, apparently worried by the commotion.

"No, I'm fine," Danny repeated, matching his sister's scowl, "Jazz is just being _overprotective_." He directed the last bit directly at Jazz who threw up her hands in frustration and stormed off. "So," he got down from the counter, "what did I get on that test?"

"You never completely finished it. I _believe_ you ran out halfway through," the teacher answered. Danny cringed.

"Oh…right…"

"Although, in the face of the circumstances…" Danny perked up. Was he going to say what he thought he was going to say? "I'm willing to let you retake it after school on Tuesday."

"Really? Thank you Mr. Lancer! Thanks a lot!" The teen could barely believe it. Normally Lancer would have just graded it the way it was, meaning Danny would get a "C" if he were lucky. But letting him retake the whole test…

"Yes, well you also have to be prepared for that discussion on Hamlet on Tuesday as well. Though I'm sure you've not forgotten _that_, correct?"

…Oops…

"Oh… yes sir," Danny answered.

"Well," Lancer said, and the 14-year-old could hear the disbelief in his teacher's voice, "I will see you on Tuesday Mr. Fenton."

"Yea, Goodbye Mr.-"

"Danny! Wait 'till you get a load of this! The Fenton ecto-shocker! Electrocutes-"

Danny didn't wait for the rest of his dad's explanation. Without hanging up the phone, he bolted for the front door slamming it behind him and ran as fast as he could, putting more and more distance between him and whatever new ghost weapon his parents had created.

Unfortunately, his running abruptly introduced him to Mr. Trashcan and Danny's new found friend, Gravity.

"Dude, are you ok?"

Prying his face off the sidewalk, Danny looked up into the face of Jessica.

"Yea, peachy. I did that on purpose. It's how I keep up my self-esteem," he answered deadpan. Jessica laughed.

"Oh, ok. For a minute there I thought you were just clumsy."

"Me? Never." Jess laughed again and offered Danny a hand. He took it, shaking a rotten banana peel off his shoe. Jessica bent down to pick up the trashcan.

"I think they want these things in their full upright positions, ya know." Danny chuckled, helping to pick up the trash he had managed to scatter all over the sidewalk. "So why were you running like your pants were on fire?"

"Long story," Danny said, dusting his pants off so as to avoid the girl's piercing blue-green eyes. He knew Jessica well enough to know she could spot someone avoiding an answer a mile away.

"Uhhuh," she said raising her eyebrows, obviously unconvinced. "Well, if you can manage not being clumsy or elusive for one moment could you hold this real quick?" She pushed a small, dark green backpack into his hands, not waiting for an answer, and withdrew a few flyers and a stapler from inside.

"What's all this for?" Danny asked, glad for another topic of conversation. The bag was full of flyers and he thought he felt a couple cans of paint at the bottom.

"The play," Jess replied simply, stapling one flyer to a nearby telephone pole and stepping back to examine the effect. "Not completely sure if this is exactly legal but whatever." She motioned Danny over and switched the stapler for a roll of tape, taping the second flyer to the once upturned trashcan. Danny looked it over.

**Casper High Presents **

_Shakespeare's_

_**Much Ado About Nothing**_

**26th – 28th **

**$5 in advance. $8 at the door.**

"_**The auditorium must be peopled!"**_

Above this was a picture of some guy on the beach with Shakespeare's head in place of his own. Danny laughed. "Nice."

"Yea, someone had fun with the computer. Let's just hope people can pull it together in time… get their lines memorized…" She trailed off staring blankly at the flyer for a moment before seeming to pull herself together. "You better come or I'll kick your ass." She smiled to show she was kidding and Danny was glad for that. Jess was the type who could very well carry out that threat. "We need the money. This stupid school won't give us any more. It all goes to the stupid athletic department. Damn administration." She scowled at nothing in particular and Danny raised an eyebrow at her. Jess seemed to realize she was ranting and shook her head, giving another smile and a shrug.

"Oh well, only thing to do now is spite them all by doing everything I can to make this show the best piece of crap we've preformed in the past three years."

Danny laughed and a pang of compassion jabbed him in the stomach. Jess could do that to people.

"Well, do you want help?" He knew she wasn't asking for it but something about her told the teen she could use a friendly gesture.

"You don't have to. I've got a lot of time on my hands and I need something to occupy my time." There was a not-quite-masked tone of bitterness in her voice that made Danny insist.

"You sure? There are a lot of flyers in here. And what's the paint for?"

"Painting a sign to put outside the school, but I have to get these up before I start that."

"All by yourself?" Sam appeared next to Danny, Tucker in tow.

"Well, there aren't that many people available-"

"Well I'm available," Sam interrupted, nudging Tucker in the side.

"Me too," Tucker said, rubbing his ribcage and giving Sam a small glare.

"We'll all help," Danny finished. Jess looked between the three of them, surprised, then sighed.

"Alright troops. Let's move out."

It took a while to get all the papers up. Between running out of flyers and Tucker's insisting on an hour and a half "snack time" at the Nasty Burger, Danny was surprised that they managed to finish around five.

"Nice job team!" Jess said, throwing an arm around Sam and surveying the latest and last freshly-flyered store window with pride. Sam gave the girl's arm a glance but said nothing, which surprised Danny. Sam was one for getting close to people she wasn't good friends with.

"Are we done?" Tucker piped up, his look begging a yes. Jess gave him a devious grin.

"Well, _we _are. You still have about one-hundred more flyers to put up."

"_What_!" The tech geek looked about to faint, Danny laughed. "I'm so _tired_ though!"

"Nah, I'm just joshing ya. Don't have a stroke on me dude." She turned to Sam. "Guys," she muttered, shaking her head, "So useless." Sam laughed as Danny and Tucker gave the senior identical indignant looks.

"Well, I'd say now I have a sign to paint, but I think I'll just head home. Thanks for all your help." Jessica waved at the trio before rounding the corner out of sight.

"What did you go and volunteer us for?" Tucker asked, turning to Sam with a frown on his face. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Tuck. It wasn't that bad. And besides, she needed the help. Doing all that by herself would have taken forever."

"But, we barely know her!"

"I know but she sounded… I donno…" Danny searched his mind for the right word.

"Tired?" The tech geek offered. Danny shrugged.

"Oh come on! Are you two really _that_ blind?" Sam asked, waving her hands in the air. "She wasn't tired. At least, not that much. Her boyfriend broke up with her last month almost to the day. You couldn't tell by how bitter she was acting?"

"But… if that's true… it's been a month. Isn't that long enough to get over it?"

"Tucker," the goth paused, searching for the right insult, finally giving up and shaking her head, "You're hopeless."

"How do you even _know_ stuff like that?" Danny asked in confusion; Sam never was one for gossip.

"If you must know, I stumbled in on her in the bathroom the day afterwards. She didn't really go into detail but she was pretty broken up about it. I figure she could use something to cheer her up."

"Wow Sam. I never knew you could be so nice," Danny teased and Sam gave him a glare.

"Don't push your luck Fenton," she retorted, doing a brilliant imitation of Dash. Danny and Tucker both doubled over in laughter.

Four and a half hours and, surprisingly, no ghost attacks later, the trio parted ways for their homes, Danny actually getting to his before curfew, surprising the words out of his parents so much that Jack even forgot to attempt to demonstrate the capability of whatever monstrosity Danny had escaped from earlier.

As Danny shut the door to his bedroom, he glanced at the window out of habit, checking to make sure it was shut, just how he left it. Next the hybrid scanned the room, another habit he had picked up, checking the exact placement of everything.

Determining that he hadn't been invaded in his absence, Danny changed into his PJs, crossed to his bed, and flopped onto it, thanking the stars for the lack of ghost attacks that day.

But apparently, the stars chose just that moment to spite him.

Danny gave a gasp as a shiver went down his spine, his ghost sense going off. He sat up, cursing himself for jinxing his good luck and swinging his legs off his bed. Glancing quickly at the door to ensure he wasn't walked in on, Danny stood, grabbing the Fenton thermos before going ghost, and flew through the ceiling into the cool night air.

His search for whatever ghost had flown by wasn't long. The young halfa soon found the large silver and green cobra wandering down the street adjacent to his own. At his shout, the ghost turned its luminous red eyes on Danny, hissing threateningly.

"Look, I've actually had a fairly clam day so do ya just wanna make this easier on both of us and just get in the thermos?" The teen asked, taking said thermos off his back as he did.

The snake reared up, hissing. Danny sighed.

"I guess that was too much to ask, huh."

The serpent launched itself at the boy, its large gleaming fangs bared. Danny wasted no time, charging right for the ghost, en route for a head-on collision.

A blast of light later, both ghosts were blown away from each other, hitting the ground hard.

"Bulls eye!"

"Oh no," Danny groaned to himself, "And I was having such a good day." He stood, rubbing his backside and looked up at the figure that had shot them down. Her ecto-gun pointed right at him.

The ghost snake had also recovered, it's purple tongue flicked in and out of its mouth, tasting the air for its new adversary. Danny saw his chance; in one fluid movement he had uncapped the thermos and sucked the serpent inside then dodged the blast fired by the trigger-happy hunter above startled by his movement.

"I'm just trying to help!" Danny yelled as he straightened himself again. Valerie's grip tightened on her gun. "I don't want to fight."

"Drop the act _Phantom_," she spat his name like a curse, flying lower to the ground, "You may have fooled most of the town, but you can't fool me!"

"I'm not _trying_ to fool _anyone_!" Danny protested, but Valerie either didn't hear him or – the more likely option – didn't care. She fired another blast in his direction and the ghost took off, tearing through the streets, the huntress in hot pursuit.

"Isn't _this _familiar," the boy mumbled to himself as he neatly evaded the girl's shots, trying not to let too much property be hit. It was a good thing there were less people out.

Eventually, Danny realized that he could no longer hear the sound of Valerie's glider behind him. He risked a glance back and, seeing no sign of the huntress, stopped.

"Huh," he said, hands on hips as he scanned the area around him, "Did I loose her?"

But something didn't feel right. He didn't think Valerie was that easy to loose. Correction– he _knew_ she wasn't that easy to loose.

So where was she now?

He scanned the skies again, the back of his neck prickling. He didn't like not knowing where she was. The halfa suddenly felt very open just floating there. He descended to land on the street, his eyes frantically searching for any trace of movement.

After almost a minute of just standing there in a fit of paranoia, the teen wondered if, just maybe, he _had_ really lost her. Then, as if on cue, there was the wine of an ecto-gun. Danny spun, searching for its origin, and ended up staring down the barrel of the weapon, held firmly by Valerie, ready to fire.

Danny wasn't sure what happened next. On some obscure instinct he had formed a shield right as the gun fired, the resulting blast and shockwave sending the two flying apart faster than Jazz's composure during finals week.

Danny was the first to recover, though not by much. Before he could so much as stand Valerie was shaking herself off, quickly getting to her feet as well. Her ecto-gun was ruined beyond anything she could do to repair it and she tossed it aside, drawing two smaller pistol-like weapons from her belt.

"You'll pay for that ghost!"

"Umm… can it just be an I.O.U?" Danny asked before again fleeing into the night, Valerie not far behind, her shouts and curses following him through the sky.

"Ya know… this is getting old _real_ fast," Danny muttered as he zigzagged around lampposts and cars, occasionally simply phasing through them so his pursuer would have to quickly avoid a sudden crash and he would have a few moments free of her enraged-yet-still-very-accurate shots.

The fifth time, Danny turned in mid-flight, now flying blind as he fired two ecto-blasts at Valerie's firearms, sending both spiraling out of her grasp. Smirking, he twisted back around as Valerie flung yet more curses at him, each one diminishing his smirk by a fraction. It hurt to be hated by someone you considered a friend, but she couldn't hunt him if she didn't have a weapon.

A bright pink blast slamming into a nearby car wiped any lingering smile off the teen's face.

Where was she _keeping_ all of them?

Then, Danny saw something that made him nearly fall out of the sky in shock. There was Mr. Lancer, standing in the middle of the road gripping what looked like a coffee mug in his hand, looking up at them with surprise. The teen heard Valerie fire another shot at him and realized with a jolt that if he moved the blast would hit Mr. Lancer.

"Danny!" Lancer shouted as he braced himself for the impact of the blast.

_Bam_!

The blast was stronger than Danny thought it would be. He plummeted from the sky and hit the concrete, tumbling head over heals onto the curb.

"Yes! Perfect shot!"

Valerie swooped down towards Danny as he tried to summon enough strength to stand. Maybe that fight with Eclipse hurt him more than he thought.

He heard the girl's footfalls approaching and opened his eyes slightly.

"_No_!" Lancer shouted, running towards them.

"Wah- Mr. Lancer? … Uhh… I mean… What do you think you're doing here?" Valerie demanded. Danny noted the tone of panic in her voice. "Leave me to this. I have a job to do." She pointed her gun at the boy at her feet and Danny glanced up at Lancer, hopeing he wouldn't do anything stupid, silently whispering that wish to the man.

But, it didn't seem like Lancer heard him. The teacher took hold of the barrel of the gun and tilted it upwards, stepping between Valerie and Danny, who groaned silently to himself.

"Like that," he muttered.

"I cannot let you do that," Lancer said evenly.

"What! Why?" Valerie asked, sounding angry.

"Because, I don't believe you would be doing this town any kind of service. So, I say you just put that blaster away," Lancer let go of the gun and Danny took the moment to go invisible, just in case, "and talk like a civilized person."

Valerie stared at him, Danny did too; Who knew Lancer could be this good at being in charge when the person he was talking to could have been… well… who _knows_ who. But Valerie recovered quickly.

"You're not the boss of me!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Mr. Lancer, "_I_'_m _the ghost hunter here and _I_'_m_ going to do my _job_ and _you_'_re_ not going to convince me otherwise!" It seemed she was unleashing any pent up anger she had towards the English teacher and Danny flinched, feeling sorry for the man. But, she wasn't done, and her next words stung _him_ as well.

"Why are you _protecting_ him anyway? He destroys peoples' homes and terrorizes this town! He's an evil ghost and doesn't care who he hurts or about the damage he causes! The lives he ruins! _He_ _deserves to_ _PAY_!" She pointed her ecto-gun around Lancer and directly at the invisible Danny. Panicking, the half-ghost phased through the ground and out of her sights, temporarily forgetting he was invisible, and phased back up behind her.

"Teachers! _Urg_!" was all he heard her say before her watch beeped and, hopeing that _this_ was the last one she had today, Danny grabbed her gun, exploding it.

He reappeared dusting the remains off his hands, a grin on his face.

"Night Valerie!" Danny said, and, as the girl spun, he landed a move he had learned from those countless Kung foo movies and knocked his ex-girlfriend out.

"I really wish I didn't have to do that," the halfa sighed as he landed and transformed.

Lancer was gaping at him.

"Did you just say… _Valerie_?"

Great work Fenton. Really great work.

* * *

So I hope that was long enough. Yes I did combine some chapters. I apologize for the middle fillerness; I needed something for Danny to do for a couple hours. 

All right, so I plan to get another chapter of this up here some time during spring break. What I would I would ideally _want_ to do would be finish this and SotGK over break. Then I would get done a few oneshots bugging me and then start on my next big fic that YOU get to choose!

And that leads to my poll question. Which one do you want? The choices are:

_Not What They Appear: _Danny's PoV. Been thinking of this one for a while. Could turn out really long but I don't know.

_Mysteries: _SotGK and SS sequel. I don't know who's PoV this will be from… I might do another dual story thing. If you choose this one I'd like to know what PoV you want.

_Stuck: _Odd idea that came to mind while watching TV. Alternating PoVs. I'm going to have to work hard to make it work but I think it would be neat.

_Strive to Survive: _Again from watching too much TV. Danny's PoV I think, but I might alternate depending on how I want it to go.

_I No Ur Secret: _My newest idea but I like it. Will be a lot shorter than any of the others. Dash's PoV. 

For better descriptions go to my profile. I'll wait till the last chapter to make my decision so let me know what you want.

Ok then, I'm off. Gotta start that next chapter for ya all! TTFN!

…_and scene_


	13. Friends

**: Woot! I got this up here fast didn't I! Hahaha! Go me!**

**Thanks to The Midnight Phantomess for her review even though it was of chapter one, I appreciate the fave and I don't believe I ever thanked her in any of my chapters. Next I'd like to thank Sasia93, PotterPhan21, YumeTakato, uula, FantomoDrako, HiddenAuthor (Yes the arts are neglected by my school. Was it that easy to tell? ), Oraman Asturi, Phantom Shade (I would really love to see that Super Lancer), kennyk12, Shadewolf7, magpie8spook (Yay! Cake!), DP fan, dPhantoMfreak, Phantom Orca (I'm an actress and it's kinda how I end my rambling. It's just a thing that I did in the first chapter of SotGK and I've kinda stuck with it), and watashiwapikushidesu for their reviews! I give you all special little Happy Feet cookies! Yay! **

**Yes I **** listening to Happy Feet music right now. I love that movie!**

**Anyway, without further ado the second to last chapter of this little tale. Please ignore any stupid mistakes on my part, I haven't had time to go over this as well as I want if I wanted to get this up here before I went out of town.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Uhhh… No! I said… uhhh… Mallory! Yea, Mallory!" Danny tried, cursing silently to himself.

_How _could he have let that _slip_!

"_The Mystery of Edwin Drood_!" Lancer cried, "How many of my students are involved in this ghost mess? First you four, then Miss. Grey-"

"Valerie isn't-" Danny started, but Mr. Lancer gave him a look and the teen backed down. There was no lying to him now.

"Ok, but… it isn't her fault! She's just… confused," Danny tried to explain, "I… there's this ghost," he paused, knowing that would bring up Vlad, and changed directions, "her dad's job… there was this dog, I mean…" He had no clue what to say. He just couldn't find the right way to explain all that had happened between them.

Lancer looked shocked. And why shouldn't he be? He had just learned that most of the ghost activity in this town was centered around none other than "quiet Danny Fenton" and that Danny had dragged at least four, now five, other people into the chaos.

Boy was _that_ a mood lifter… Time for a change of topic.

"I should get her home," Danny said, picking up Valerie. It probably wouldn't go over well if she woke up to find Danny and Lancer just standing there talking. She might ask some very awkward questions.

Speaking of which…

Danny looked up at Mr. Lancer. "You aren't gunna tell her you know… are you?" he asked.

Lancer looked cornered and Danny panicked for a moment. If he told her then she wouldn't be happy with Phantom at all, and Danny would _never_ get another chance to prove he wasn't the evil scourge of the world. And did Lancer know that she didn't know about him being Phantom? He hoped that the teacher would guess so.

"I do not know Mr. Fenton," Lancer replied shaking his head, "I will have to think about it."

His student gave a small sigh and nodded. Whatever the teacher would do, Danny, for some reason, felt ok letting him do it. About to give one last argument for his cause, he froze, his ghost sense going off.

"Oh no," Danny groaned before scanning the area for whatever ghost had set it off _this_ time.

But no one was around.

"Where's-" Lancer started but Danny answered his question before it even left his mouth.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps it was a mistake," Lancer suggested.

Danny wasn't sure. He gave a quick glance down a nearby alleyway. Had he seen something move? But there wasn't anything there now.

"Maybe…" Danny said, trailing off, still on edge. Was it his powers screwing up or was it something else. Something told him that no matter what, his ghost sense wasn't wrong. It never had been before.

After a few moments of silence he relaxed just a bit, his senses still on overdrive.

"I'd better-" Danny gasped as his arm suddenly went intangible and Valerie's legs slipped right through. Nearly losing his balance, Danny swore.

"What happened?" Mr. Lancer asked, worry etched on his face.

"N-nothing. Just… nothing," Danny replied, scrutinizing his hand closely. He had lost control _again_! That was the first time today, if you didn't count that _near_ slip while putting up posters (He owed Tuck a hamburger). So they weren't that frequent, but that was the problem. How was he supposed to control them if they weren't brought on by something easily identifiable?

Mr. Lancer crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the boy, in his give-me-answers-because-I-know-you're-blatantly-lying-to-me teacher stance that he used many times on some students.

"That was hardly 'nothing' Mr. Fenton."

Danny tore his eyes off his arm and picked up the unconscious Valerie once again. He definitely didn't need Lancer to know about this. Jazz badgered him enough thank you very much.

"No, it's fine. Just having a few… problems. That's all." He didn't meet Mr. Lancer's gaze. Valerie stirred in her sleep and Danny panicked. Lancer seemed to understand that it wouldn't be good for Valerie to wake up.

"We will discuss this later," Lancer said. Danny relaxed slightly before transforming and taking off , praying that the wind wouldn't wake the hunter up.

He arrived at the apartment quickly and phased through the roof, wincing at the newspaper articles on the wall. She had really become obsessed with his ghost half.

Danny set Valerie down on her bed as gently and quietly as possible. But as he turned to go he came face to face with none other than Damon Gray, Valerie's dad.

"Uhh… you're probably wondering what I'm doing here… aren't you?" He grinned sheepishly and gave a quick glance at the window then Valerie, judging how fast it would take him to get there if she woke up or her father decided to take action.

"You're that ghost! The one who attacked us in Axion labs! Danny Phantom!" Damon exclaimed, Danny made shushing noises and motioned for him to be quiet, giving a fearful glance at Valerie, who was stirring slightly. If she woke up…

But when he turned back around, the halfa realized that it was Damon who he needed to worry about. The man had an ecto-pistol clutched firmly in his two hands and, though his eyes revealed a slight reluctance to using the weapon, Danny didn't doubt that he would if the man believed his daughter was in danger.

"Look," Danny whispered anxiously, "I'm not trying to cause any trouble, I just-" But it was at that moment Valerie chose to wake up and Danny wasted no time in fleeing right through the wall, the hunter's shouts following him.

When the he floated through his ceiling that night, Danny immediately transformed and fell onto his bed, his exhaustion catching up with him. He felt horrible. He had carelessly revealed Valerie's secret to Mr. Lancer _and_ given her and her father no reason to trust him at all, just appearing in their house like that. A day that had started out fairly alright had been ruined buy Danny's stupid slipup and the only thing the teen could think of that made him feel slightly better before he fell asleep was that he felt secure that Mr. Lancer would keep it all a secret. Something told him that the teacher could be trusted.

* * *

Danny was standing at his front door when Mr. Lancer walked up.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I have come to a decision," the man stated as Valerie walked up next to him.

"Huh? Valerie?"

But Valerie said nothing and instead pulled out a large ecto-cannon, a murderous look in her eyes. Danny tried to run but his parents emerged from the house, each grabbing one of his arms and holding him still.

"We've got him!" his father said, nodding to Valerie. Danny tried to pull out of their grasp but he was losing strength. He looked over his shoulder at his classmate and Mr. Lancer.

"You promised!" he shouted, fear in his voice, "You promised!"

His mother looked down at him. "You killed my little boy," she said, loathing dripping from every syllable and pure hatred burning in her eyes, bringing tears to Danny's.

"No!" he screamed, "_I_'_m _Danny! It's me mom!" The gun behind him powered up and Danny struggled hard against his parents' grip, terror gripping his heart.

"How dare you! You monster!" his mom hissed, that revulsion and hate never leaving her eyes.

"You are no son of mine _Phantom_!" his father declared with a growl, causing Danny to cry even harder, struggling with all the strength he had left.

Then, he caught a glimpse of the three people he knew would help him.

"Jazz!" he cried, hope rising in his chest, "Tucker! Sam!"

But they just stood there, staring at him and seeming to fade away, their voices just echoes.

"You killed my brother."

"You killed Danny."

But Sam said nothing, tears in her eyes, and Danny realized what had happened as he fell to his knees.

He had done it. He had become… _Him_.

He made one last desperate plea to his mom. The mom who had cared for him since he was little, played with him in the park, helped him when he got hurt.

"Mom. _Please_!"

But she said nothing as there was a flash of light from behind him and he fell…

And woke with a start as he hit the ground, letting off an ecto-blast and singing his closet door.

"Danny dear," his mother called from the hallway, "Are you alright?" she opened the door and popped her head in.

"Huh? O-oh…" Danny tried to form coherent thoughts in his half asleep delirium, "Y-yea. I-I'm… fine." He gave a random grin and threw his covers back onto his bed. "Yup, just fine!"

His mom withdrew her head and closed the door with what Danny though was a slight giggle. He sighed, looking out his window.

He _despised_ nightmares.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, Danny changed quickly and hurried downstairs, staying only long enough to inhale some toast before rushing out the door, giving a hasty goodbye to his parents (Jazz was at the library).

He soon meet up with Sam and Tucker at the arcade, but it got so crowded after a while that they decided to just split for Nasty Burger and hang there for a bit.

"How about Batman verses…. Uhhh… Sora!" Tucker asked as he took another bite of his burger.

"Batman." Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Hands down," Sam finished, "He's got that whole 'Dark Knight' thing going for him. And he's much more intelligent."

"True," the tech geek admitted, " Ok then, what about Sora verses… Frodo!"

"Sora," Sam and Danny answered together, giving one another a grin. Tucker laughed.

"I got one!" Sam said smirking, "Navi or Paulina?"

Danny and Tuck looked at each other.

"Navi," Danny said.

"Hands down," Tucker agreed. Sam grinned triumphantly at the fact that the two boys actually agreed that the annoying blue fairy would beat "Little Miss Cheer Queen".

"How about-" Danny started, but was interrupted by his ghost sense and people screaming not long after. "Ugh!" Danny moaned, pushing his chair back and diving under the table, transforming. Lucky for him no one saw in the chaos of fleeing citizens.

"Get out of here," he ordered Sam and Tucker, his concern for them more pronounced here than anywhere else, before phasing inside the "restaurant", wondering dryly who was going to try to blow it up today and getting bowled over by a small green something.

"Arf!"

"Cujo?" Danny looked up at the bundle of energy joyfully sitting on his chest.

"Arf!" the puppy looking lovingly up at Danny, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you doing here little guy?" Danny asked, picking up the puppy and standing, "Shouldn't you be in the ghost zone?"

The little puppy simply barked once and proceeded to "clean" Danny's face all over again.

"Look, you've gotta go back," Danny said and Cujo put on the saddest face a puppy could muster, seeming to understand what Danny was saying, "I can't keep you. It-" But Danny had just fallen for the oldest trick in the canine book, he had looked at the dog's eyes, the puppy's wide, pleading, adorable, eyes.

"Cheater," Danny mumbled and Cujo licked his face again. "Ok ok enough!" the dog stopped and Danny looked him over. "I suppose we'll just have to figure out what to do with you later."

"You can't be serious," Tucker said, walking over. Cujo growled.

"I thought I said to get out of here!"

"You did. We ignored you," Sam replied. Cujo growled more threateningly before growing to full attack dog size. Sam and Tucker both took worried steps back.

"_No_ Cujo! Uhh… heel!"

The dog obeyed, quieting down, but still remained its huge size.

"You're _keeping_ him?" Tucker asked again, raising an eyebrow. Cujo gave a throaty grumble.

"Well… he might have nowhere else to go and…"

And truth be told he _had_ no good reason for keeping the dog. He just… wanted to.

Maybe it was because his parents never let him have that puppy he wanted when he was little. Or maybe because he was a sucker for strays. Who knew, but Cujo was staying either way.

Now… how to get him home was the tricky part.

Damn his impulsiveness. His parents wouldn't even let a normal stray dog into their house, let alone a _ghost_ dog. He could imagine how _that_ conversation would go. "Hi mom, I found this ghost dog on the way home! Can I keep him?" Ha! Yea right!

Sam, almost reading his mind, sighed. "Well, as much as I hate the idea… you can keep him at my house."

"Really!" Danny exclaimed.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Yea," Sam sighed, "We can't take him to Tuckers after what happened the _last_ time we too any of your inter-dimensional fugitive friends to his house and your house has too much of a risk of him being found. Besides, I know a couple of my parents' staff who I can ask to keep quiet if they see a ghost dog running around."

"Thank you!" Danny cried, giving Sam a bone-crushing hug, as excited as a 5-year-old told that they were getting their dream vacation to Disney World. This also seemed to be a signal to Cujo, who became a puppy once more and started dancing around the teens, barking happily, and even jumped onto Tucker, wagging his tail while sitting on the boy's stomach. Danny and Sam laughed as Tucker propped himself up on his elbows.

"I guess he is _kinda_ cute."

After they had gotten little Cujo to Sam's house, she decided to stay and watch him the rest of the day.

"If he's found by my parents, I'll never hear the end of it."

So, Tucker and Danny were headed for Danny's house without their female partner in crime.

"You think she can handle him?" Danny wondered aloud.

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know man. But Cujo seems to like her at least."

"Yea I suppose."

They walked on, discussing what to do when they got to Danny's.

"Super Smash Brothers?"

"Nah, we did that Friday," Danny said, trying to think of something else. "Who would have thought that we actually get free time and we can't even think of something else to do."

"Well, there's always homework," Tucker suggested. The two boys looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. But they were soon brought to an abrupt silence when Danny felt an ecto-blast forming in his hand. He looked quickly at Tucker before pointing it at the sky, the green blast firing into the air and exploded.

"Woah!" Tucker stared at the sky a moment longer before turning to Danny, "Close call huh?"

"Too close," agreed Danny, "And that's the second time today."

"You did it before?"

"This morning," Danny informed him, choosing to leave out the nightmare, "When I woke up. Singed my closet door too."

"Well-" But whatever Tucker was going to say was interrupted by his phone. Tucker's hand sprung to his device's call like a mother to her crying baby. Danny suppressed a chuckle at the "Mama Tucker" mental image.

"Hello?" There was a frantic voice on the other line and Tucker cringed. "Yea mom, I'm ok." Danny heard Mrs. Foley mention ghosts and cringed as well.

That blast hadn't gone unnoticed.

"No I don't see any ghosts here," Tucker said, giving Danny a half-grin, "Yes mom… Not, not yet… yes… ok." The teen hung up the phone. "I gotta go. My mom wants me home. I still haven't done that Hamlet assignment yet and the blast kinda has her spooked. I'll see ya later Danny!"

"Bye Tuck." Danny waved and Tucker waved back over his shoulder as he jogged across the street, leaving Danny to walk home alone.

As he ambled along he vaguely wondered if Vlad ever had these kinds of problems with his ghost powers and might have considered asking the man if he weren't a complete _psycho_!

As he neared his house, Danny looked up and nearly choked on air.

"Mr. Lancer?"

The teacher spun in surprise.

"Mr. Fenton, do not sneak _up_ on people like that!"

"Sorry sir," Danny apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling bad for startling the teacher. But what was he doing here? His mind raced back to his most recent nightmare. Could he be here to tell his parents? After all, he _was_ one of those I-do-things-in-the-student's-best-interest types… and he _had_ gotten Danny grounded till a make-up test that one time… But he had said he wouldn't and Danny did have reason to believe him. He hadn't told yet.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just," Lancer paused, "taking a walk."

The teen's eyes narrowed. "Taking a walk" wasn't very convincing a reason for being where he was. Danny should know, he had used plenty of bad excuses for being different places.

"So, did you get Miss. Grey home alright?" Lancer continued. Danny mentally shook himself. He was being paranoid. Lancer wasn't going to tell. He had promised, and the one thing Danny had learned about his teacher was that his promises were set in stone, at least, when it involved punishments it did… so why should this be any different?

"Oh, yea," Danny answered, "Yea, she's ok. Still not so fond of Phantom but…" He trailed off, an awkward silence settling around them.

"Well well well. Isn't this quaint. Why is it I always find you two together? Am I really just that lucky?" a voice from behind asked.

"The hell!" Danny muttered to himself, spinning to face Eclipse. How had she gotten past his ghost sense? Was that really messing up as well?

As if on cue his ghost sense went off and Danny cursed it for not being faster.

"What? Surprised to see me? You didn't think I had forgotten about you two did you?" the ghost asked with a falsely sweet almost sing-song voice, both hands holding her scythe in front of her.

Danny placed himself in front of Lancer and glared daggers at the girl. But he was confused as her red eyes flicked between both him and Lancer, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Why are you after him too?" the teen asked, keeping an eye out for any sign of sudden attack, "He has nothing to do with this!"

"That's my business kid." She said and Danny made a fist, resisting throwing a punch and ruin what information he might get. Who was she calling _kid_? "But I think you'll find he will soon have _just _as much to do with 'this' as you." She gave a sly smile and, whit only a millisecond of warning, sent a crimson blast at Danny.

The teen, almost on instinct, released one of his own emerald beams and the two powers met and exploded as Danny seized Lancer's wrist and pulled him into his house and out of harm's way, surprised he had actually controlled his ecto-blasts in human form again.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny called as he shut the door behind him. When no answer came Danny sprinted into the kitchen doorway and Lancer followed. There was no sign of his family.

"Good. Not home. Come on." He motioned to Mr. Lancer and lead his teacher through the door to the lab and hurried down the stairs.

Almost screeching to a halt in front of one of the tables cluttered with nameless machinery, Danny seized a small gun from the mess and handed it to Mr. Lancer.

"An ecto-gun?" the teacher asked. Danny was impressed; it seemed Lancer had actually paid attention to his parents' info sessions at the school.

"Yea. You can use one right?" he asked. He knew his parents had tried to train the teachers in ghost weapon usage, but it hadn't gone too well from what he had heard.

"I suppose so," Lancer replied. Danny thanked his lucky stars that it was Lancer who had learned his secret and not Mr. Port, his chem. teacher (Who was, according to his dad, a great scientist, lousy shot).

"Good. Wait here, I'm going to get something more effective from the weapons vault. I'll be right back," He transformed and flew through the ceiling, jetting as fast as he could into the weapons vault, grabbing the first lethal ghost weapon he saw that he thought Lancer could operate and descending to the basement again.

"Ecto cannon. More potent than an ecto gun." He held it out to Lancer and the man took it, needing to adjust his weight to carry it. Danny was about to ask if the teacher wanted the lighter weapon back when his ghost sense went off.

Eclipse descended through the ceiling in front of them and Danny prepared himself for whatever she would throw. Beside him Lancer fumbled for a better grip on his weapon, which got an amused eyebrow rise from the scythe-wielding ghost.

"You have a little toy, hilarious," She laughed as she spun her scythe carelessly at her side, almost taunting Lancer with how much lighter it was. Danny tensed. He still hated that thing. "Not that it makes much of a difference," she went on, "You're both meat."

In an instant, Eclipse had launched a blast at his teacher, Danny had placed himself between Lancer and the attack, and the halfa had created an ecto-shield around them.

Eclipse, undaunted, bombarded the dome with crimson balls of energy and Danny felt their harsh impact every time, his shield decreasing in strength. There didn't seem to be any let up in the girl's onslaught and if he let up the shield Lancer could take a hit.

"This may not have been the best idea."

* * *

Jeff… uhh… why did you give Danny Cujo?

_(Squirrel speek)_

Oooh! Ok, I get it! Cool. Yes there _is_ a purpose for Cujo! You just don't get to know it yet!

Yes! Finished with that second to last chapter! AND… SotGK and SS are now caught up with each other and I have a 7 hour car ride or longer tomorrow to write the FINAL CHAPTER! _Bwahahahaha_! Go me!

Haha! While writing this I got so many random picture ideas! Too bad I suck at drawing. But I'm going to try "Mamma Tuck" and "the bat-trio" pictures sometime just because they make me laugh. Maybe Danny asking his parents if he could keep Cujo too… that would be amusing…

Poll question is the same as last time. Pick what you want me to do next out of my stories on my profile! So far _Mysteries_ is first, followed closely by _I No Ur Secret_ (And yes, it _is_ purposely written like that). For those of you who chose _Mysteries_, can you tell me who's PoV you want it from? I might do it from both like this story though. But for those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about I have a bunch of stories I can start on my profile and you get to choose which one you guys want for my next project.

_Evil Printer of DOOM_ is almost finished by the way, I'm just going to put it up here when it's done so don't even worry about that one. Knowing me I might just give in later and work on them all at once or at least like 3 of them… I know, I'm going to work myself to death but hey, I love it!

Oh and you know what! I got another poll question/challenge! Danny said he had had a _near_ slip with his powers while putting up posters and now he owes Tucker a hamburger. What do you think happened? I'd like to hear your idea or maybe even see a picture. If it's funny enough I might even give you a virtual prize.

Anyway, off too work on that last chapter and pack! Farewell my friends! (_Sings along to her Lion King soundtrack_)

…_and scene_


	14. Eclipse

**_Disclaimer:_**** Oh MAN this took forever! I would've gotten this up so much sooner but with APs and all… But it's done! My baby's all finished and ready for its sequel. **

**Have to say right now that I have officially seen most of those new unaired Danny Phantom episodes and they are downright AWESOME! But they have no influence on anything I have planed for before them. My stories all take place when I say they take place and anything that comes after is considered and duly discarded. Not that I don't appreciate the show but I set my ideas when they come.**

_**You're ranting.**_

**Your point? Anyway, thanks to ****Shadewolf7****HiddenAuthor**** (And I don't owe you a new acorn… Bill does), ****YumeTakato**** (Actualy I do plan to use Wulf in one of my future fics… though I won't tell which), ****Oraman Asturi****FantomoDrako**** (Actualy… I like that PoV idea), ****dPhantoMfreak****magpie8spook**** (I've actually started the mama Tucker… It's … interesting), watashiwapikushidesu (Yes… you are a bad drawer I must say… but hey, on projects you're better at all the info and I decorate… it's a teamwork thing), ****TexasDreamer01**** (You can probably say it either way, I know people who use both, I think it just depends on your preference, The "and scene" seems more like the end of a rant to me so I like it but I've used the other in actual performances before), ****Writer's-BlockDP****kennyk12**** (Haha! That was the most original idea I've heard yet! Love it! **_**Hands virtual elephant plushie**_**DP fan****, and ****rika195**** (Yea, go Sora! And thanks for the stars!) for all your wonderful reviews.**

**Ok, I've gotten so many ideas for stories over the past… since I've updated… and I know I will never be able to write all of them. Therefore, I will be creating a new section under the "Coming Attractions" section of my profile with all the plot bunnies I know I will never be able to do, epically if I want to work on my book. Also keep and eye open for a slew of oneshots in Phantom Bunnies (My for the most part unrelated shorter oneshot collection) and for any longer oneshots I might churn out.**

**I'm also working on coloring that "Bat Trio" picture my evil muses made me draw. (_Gets hit with a marshmallow_) Hey! Oh real nice Bill! You know that didn't even hurt.**

**(_Gets hit with a sharpie) _Ow! Hey! Jeff! (_Ducks a paper airplane ridden by a red squirrel_) Bill! What's the big idea? And take that G.I. Joe helmet off! Lamia what are you doing with my– (_Is knocked out_ _by a high-heeled prom shoe_)**

_**Now, without further ado…**_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14**

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, and before he could even begin to wonder who had come to attack them now, the large green ghost cannonballed through the wall and into Eclipse, blindsiding her.

"What the-?" Lancer stammered surprised.

"_Cujo_?" Danny exclaimed, equally surprised as he realized what had just saved their skins and was now bearing down on Eclipse, growling threateningly.

The ghost girl pointed her scythe at his chest and blasted the dog across the room and into the wall. Cujo let out a whimpering howl of pain.

No!

"_Cujo_!" Danny rushed over to the now small puppy. Cujo looked sadly up at Danny like it had let him down. Danny dropped to one knee. "Don't worry boy, you were great. You'll be ok." He pet the puppy on the head, his eyes tearing slightly.

"_Awww_! How _touching_! A boy and his dog," Eclipse cooed sarcastically. Danny scowled, she could attack him all she wanted, but Cujo had only been protecting him. "Makes me wanna puke!" She gagged before breaking out into that insane laughter of hers. "You are so _pathetic_! Your only friends are two losers, a _teacher_, and a stupid mutt!" Danny gritted his teeth, the shot at his friends tensing him up. "It's hilarious!" He drew his hand away from Cujo and stood, clenching his fists, anger coursing through him.

_No one_ insulted his friends.

"Oh, but let's not forget your crazy sister," She was laughing harder now and Danny clenched his fists even harder, his knuckles going white, trembling with fury that nearly blinded him, his mind foggy as everything she said echoed loud and clear even through her gasps of cold-blooded glee. "I wonder what you'd do if they all _died_! You'd cry like a _baby_ wouldn't you? _Ha_! The poor wittle freak need his pwecious human fwends? _Haha_!" When what she had said hit him Danny froze, no longer shaking, the fog in his mind making him feel suspended in time.

"Well I suppose we could just find out, couldn't we?" Eclipse mused, all laugher gone from her chillingly indifferent voice. Danny could almost feel her grip her scythe as well as practically taste Lancer's increased fear. "I'll just get rid of them."

Danny's expression darkened. His anger swelled.

No.

"One."

He body tingled with all his bottled up fury, as though it were sparking lightning.

Not _now_, not _ever_.

"By."

A wave of rage rolled over him as something snapped inside.

She was going to leave them _alone_!

"One."

"_Shut __UP_!"

The enormous emerald explosion sent the girl hurtling into the wall and, before she could even fully stand herself up again, Danny flung himself at Eclipse, landing a seismic punch to her gut and sending her stumbling back into the dented metal. Seizing the front of her shirt, pulling her face mere inches from his, her ruthless ruby eyes staring right into his enraged emerald ones, Danny spoke.

"Don't you _dare_ touch _any_ of them," he threatened, "Or I will _personally_ make your afterlife _hell_." His voice was low and oddly calm; somewhere in the back of his mind a small part of him realized how uncomfortably close it was to one voice he had been trying to forget since the C.A.T. but quicker than it was formed his rage quickly stomped that thought down. He wasn't going to let Eclipse see one speck of anything but loathing in his expression.

The girl smirked mysteriously. "Would you?" she asked, a strange, menacing, all-knowing look in her eyes, "If they all died would you _really_ keep to _just_ that?"

Thrown off guard, Danny panicked before shaking himself mentally. She couldn't…

He looked suspiciously at the ghost. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, not letting the threat in his tone leave, though it wasn't as strong.

"You know exactly _who_ I'm talking about."

She _knew_! She _knew_ about his future, about who he could become! She was dangling that threat right in front of his face; she would hurt the people he cared about most just to get him to snap.

The teen thrust Eclipse bodily into a table, his tornado of fury, if it was possible, doubling in size and overpowering any and all of his judgment. He wanted to see this girl go _down_! He wanted to personally rip that smirk right off her face, to show her that this half-ghost was _not_ going to let her win!Right then he didn't care _how_ she knew or _why_ she wanted him to break, but he would _not_ let her hurt _anyone_! _Ever_!

He hadn't realized that his teacher had come to his side until Eclipse sent a ruby energy blast at Lancer and the man went flying backwards into a second table.

"_Mr. Lancer_!" Danny flung Eclipse to the side, his rage subsiding rapidly, replaced with fear for his English teacher. The student hurried over to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"Mr. Lancer!" Eclipse mimicked, snorting in amusement and condescension. "Oh just join a _group_ or something! Your bleeding heart is gunna stain my shoes!" She gave a short chuckle. "Don't move ghost boy, or your human dies instead."

Danny looked over his shoulder. The girl had her scythe pointed directly at the two, her face twisted into a smirk. He knew she was right, and he wouldn't move. But he wasn't about to give this insane ghost the pleasure of seeing any sort of fear on his face. He glared in pure loathing and defiance as Eclipse shot a scarlet explosion directly into his back. Danny bit his lip; he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of hearing a single groan of pain. He gritted his teeth as he turned his head away from the blast and to Lancer's horrified expression.

"Get… out… of… here," Danny ordered, his knees failing him as he fought the beam drilling into and scorching his back, "_Go_!"

Lancer didn't move and Danny hadn't the strength to say more. He shut his eyes and fought back the scream of pain threatening to escape him, mentally willing Lancer to come to his senses and leave.

When he opened his eyes Lancer was grabbing something off the floor, Cujo beside him. When Lancer glanced at him Danny wrenched himself out of the blast, Lancer firing the weapon immediately, catching Eclipse by surprise, her airborne figure creating a second dent in the lab wall before she slid down to the floor, Dusk clattering out of her hands. Danny briefly wondered how he would explain those dents to his parents as he gathered his breath, still vulnerably down on all fours.

To his surprise, Lancer placed himself in front of the halfa, brandishing that weird invention at Eclipse like a sword in one hand, the other held oddly at his side.

"You _bastard_," she snarled, her hair partially in her face, her crimson eyes murderous, "that _was_ not cool!"

"Nor was you attacking my student," Lancer shot back, surprising Danny. The man had some quick wit in him.

Eclipse gave another of her smirks, combing her hair back into place with one hand as she picked up her scythe from the floor beside her with the other. Danny, summoning his remaining strength, phased through the floor and reappeared by the ghost portal, unknown to the ghost now casually gliding towards Mr. Lancer.

The teacher and student made eye contact and Lancer shuffled in a circle around Eclipse, his eyes shifting between her face and her weapon.

Come on…

"You don't stand a chance old man," the girl said, keeping herself squared up with the man, seeming to have forgotten all about Danny. "I'm a ghost and you're just a human with two dead students." Lancer looked shocked and Danny blinked in confusion before realizing that the ghost was right where he wanted her.

"Hey Clipsy!" he called with a smirk, "Let me introduce you to the Fenton genetic lock." Danny squashed his thumb to the pad and heard the ghost portal doors open with that unmistakable wine. But he didn't take his eyes off the ghost girl, who spun back around when his teacher cleared his throat.

"This is for calling me old man," Mr. Lancer said, firing the oddly colored, carrot-orange blast right at Eclipse's chest, launching her through the portal cursing loudly. Danny swiftly rammed his thumb into the scanner once more and the doors closed behind her.

The teen took a deep breath, incredibly drained. "Well…" he breathed, a half-smile masking his exhaustion, "That's done."

And then he passed out.

* * *

He was in a dark corridor that split at the end into three separate rooms. He knew he had to open all three doors to all three rooms, though he had no clue why. He walked towards them and stubbed his toe on a glass wall. His reflection blinked back at him before transforming into his ghost half. Danny, startled, took a step back before trying to call Phantom's name.

But his voice was gone!

His reflection laughed and its eyes blazed red before becoming the monster of his nightmares. Danny tried to scream, but his voice still wouldn't work. Dan grabbed him, lifting the boy off the ground and into the air, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Danny struggled against his vise-grip and Dan shook him.

"Come on Danny, you can't win."

The halfa, desperately choking for air, finally managing to croak out one feeble cry for help.

"Ha!" his reflection sneered, "Who's going to help a freak like you?"

Suddenly, a bright light Danny couldn't tell the color of sent Dan stumbling backward, loosening his grip on his captive.

"Danny. Danny! _Danny_!"

Danny jerked awake at Sam's voice, blinking as light assaulted his eyes.

"Danny?" came his sister's voice, "Danny, are you alright?" Something pounced on his stomach and Danny gave a groan.

"Cujo, no," said Tucker and the puppy yapped and proceeded to lick Danny's face.

"Bumuhahdur." Danny pushed the ghost off him, wiping the saliva off his face.

"Come on Danny. You awake?" It was then that the teen realized that Sam's voice was coming from behind him, or more accurately, from behind his ear. He groaned as he sat up off of her lap, his friend keep one hand on his shoulder incase he should decide to fall over again.

"Mm all rrrigh."

"Liar," Tucker said, crossing his arms as Danny blinked up at him.

"Wherz mur Lancer?" he asked, still slightly dizzy and dazed.

"We carried him upstairs," answered Jazz, looking concerned at her brother's slurring of words. "What happened?"

Danny tried to stand, Sam latching herself onto one arm to steady him, Tucker taking the other. Cujo barked as Jazz immediately protested. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself!"

"I'm fine," he insisted, waving his friends off, forcing himself to not be dizzy. "Eclipse came," he said, answering Jazz's question and gesturing to the Fenton portal, the movement sending a bolt of pain down his back. His wince didn't go unnoticed.

"Danny you're hurt, we need to get you bandaged up," Sam said, putting his arm around her neck and urging him towards the stairs. His sister took hold of his other arm and Tucker followed with the ghost puppy as they entered the kitchen.

Moments later the four, plus one ghost puppy, were seated in the family room, Sam bandaging Danny up while Jazz watched the window for signs of their parents, though Tuck insisted that he saw the Fenton adults driving madly off after some ghost and probably wouldn't be back for a while.

There was movement from the couch and Jazz walked over hurriedly.

"Mr. Lancer? Are you alright?"

"Miss. Fenton?" Lancer asked, as he tried to sit up, groaning and clutching his arm. It seemed he had hurt it in the fight. A pang of guilt made Danny wince. "Danny? Is he-"

"I'm fine," the boy assured his teacher, Tucker giving him a look that clearly said, "You're lying again." Danny ignored him. "Is your arm ok sir?"

"I don't know…" Lancer trailed off as he attempted to straighten his arm and grimaced in pain, "I think it might be broken."

Danny cringed, that guilty feeling back in full force; this was all his fault. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this Mr. Lancer. I never wanted to-"

"Mr. Fenton this was not your doing so don't take credit for it," Lancer said matter-of-factly, "In my book that's called cheating." He gave Danny a small grin and Danny returned it. "I just hope that Eclipse woman is gone for good," he said, standing as he cradled his arm.

"That makes five of us," Danny agreed as Sam finished up his bandage. Cujo ran into the room and managed to collide with Lancer's leg and Danny corrected himself, "Well, six of us." He laughed before another shot of pain made him wince. Sam placed a gentle, cautionary hand on his back.

Note to self: don't laugh too much.

"Of course," Lancer agreed, bending down and scratching the ghost puppy behind the ears as he yapped happily. "How could we forget this little weapons expert here?" Cujo barked once more and sprinted off around Tucker's chair. The dog leaped onto Danny's knees, pawing his bare chest and Danny smiled, scratching him behind the ears. Cujo balled up in his lap, yawning, and went to sleep. The teen couldn't believe something could ever look so adorable.

"You can't keep him though," Jazz stated. Her brother looked up at her in shock. What was she talking about? "He can't stay here and he's too easily discoverable and Sam or Tucker's."

"He can stay at my house!" Sam insisted. Danny nodded fervently.

"But what if he's _found_, Sam! It would be _horrible_ for him! Danny you _know_ how mom and dad are."

"But Jazz!" Danny protested, placing his hand on the puppy's back as though that alone would shield him from Jazz's evil idea. This was the puppy he never had! He didn't _want_ to get rid of him.

"No buts Danny he has to go back to the ghost zone for his own safety." Jazz gave him a meaningful look and Danny glanced down at the little green bundle in his lap.

He knew it was dangerous and, as much as he hated to admit it, Jazz was probably right. Unless they could find a place where the puppy could be looked after and nobody would care if he ran freely around the house, there wasn't anywhere safe for little Cujo.

"I can keep him at my house."

Danny blinked at his teacher, surprised.

"You _would_?" he asked, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz echoing him.

"Yes," Lancer said simply.

There was a stunned silence before Danny leaped up, phasing through the still sleeping Cujo in his excitement and only dimly realizing it.

"_Thank you_! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He couldn't believe it was true! The boy danced on the spot, spun and pointed a finger at Jazz. "Hahaha! In! Your! Face!" he laughed, his sister giving him a you-are-a-complete-lunatic-I-don't-even-know-how-I'm-related-to-you-you-crazy-person look, "I get a _puppeeeeeeeeeee_!" He could have kissed his English teacher.

Uhh… on second thought… _Eew_!

Brushing that though away, the teen danced excitedly around for all of five more seconds before realizing how much of a fool he was making of himself and stopping quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

Sam and Tucker burst out laughing, Jazz and Danny following not moments after, the noise waking Cujo. The ghost puppy jumped down from the chair and started barking cheerily, scampering around in erratic circles.

Lancer shook his head, grinning.

"But one question," he prompted. Danny looked at him curiously, the others quieting down as well. "What do ghost dogs eat?"

That prompted another round of laughter that the teacher joined. Cujo, giving a puzzled yowl, then sprinted into the kitchen and Danny wondered if the canine understood what Lancer had asked. He was glad that the puppy had taken a liking to the teacher; it would be nice to have another ghost around that _didn_'_t _want to smash his head in.

Speaking of which… Danny gave a short glance to the English professor now gazing out the window. Why was it Eclipse wanted the _two_ of them? Was Mr. Lancer more a part of all this then he realized? Or was the girl simply trying to get to him? And, if that was the case, why? What did he ever do to her?

Remembering back to her statements about loosing his friends, he shuddered, wondering how she had gotten that kind of information. But what seemed more worrying to him was what he himself had done. He had been ready to do _anything_ to keep her away from them and he had let his anger get the better of him. He even started to _sound_ like… Him.

Danny shuddered again as he thought back to his most recent dreams.

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly, letting Jazz and Tucker go on about some strange math joke as she place a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Danny replied, smiling up at her, "I just got a little chill, that's all." Sam raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that it was far to warm to get chills, but let the matter drop, her hand still comfortingly on Danny's shoulder.

The half-ghost glanced through the window at the sunny, cloudless blue sky outside.

"Just a chill."

* * *

A childlike ghost floated in front of the large screen, a knowing smile on his scarred face. Everything had gone, not perfectly, but as well as he could have hoped. 

"You had no reason to be so cruel you know," he said to the newcomer floating behind him.

"Hey, I did what I had to do," she replied, "And it worked, right? Had to make him think I really did want to off him." There was a pause before she added, "And the shrimp's still alive isn't he?"

The time master gave a small chuckle at that. "I don't believe you could have, as you so eloquently put it, 'offed' him. Am I right." he said. He waited, knowing that the ghost girl knew he was right; Eclipse had put her all into her fights with the young halfa and only had pulled a small number of punches.

"I don't get the point of all this," Eclipse said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows expectantly. Clockwork noted the change in topic with a small grin.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he replied, morphing into an old man and turning to face her. The girl gave an agitated groan.

"Did you even _have_ a point?" The old ghost raised an eyebrow at Eclipse and she shrunk back a bit. "…sir?"

Clockwork turned back to the image of the young halfa's home, pausing a moment before he spoke. "The child will soon find he needs all the help he can get. It will take a great deal of strength to overcome the shadow that will escape into his world."

"Oh… So?" she asked, and Clockwork knew that she genuinely had no opinion on the matter and wouldn't loose sleep over the boy's death or survival either way. "It's not _my_ problem then. And I don't see why it's yours either, but hey, I don't care." There was a moment's pause as the time master waited for her to continue. "But still…" the old ghost smiled slightly when her eyes flicked to the ruby adorned scythe leaning on its blade nearby, "I did what you asked."

"And you wish to have Dusk, as you believe you so deserve," Clockwork finished, again turning to her. It _was_ the sole reason she agreed to help him after all.

"Look, Twilight was _my _ancestor! That scythe is the only-!" she stopped, looking like she had said too much, instead she insisted, "We had a deal."

"And I will honor that deal. Take the weapon but with my warning not to interfere in the halfa's life again. It would do no good for you to seek vengeance for your defeat." He gave the teen a warning look, but the girl didn't even glance at him.

"Ha!" she waved a hand dismissively, not taking her eyes off the scythe in her other, "I don't plan on going anywhere near that town. Revenge for nothing isn't really my style." She scrutinized the rubies embedded in the weapon before she abruptly glared at the time master. "We're finished now, right. I owe you nothing."

"Nothing," he repeated, giving a faint smile, her obvious distrust not fazing him in the least. "Though I would hope you never encounter any of my responsibilities again."

"Right…" She seemed to shake her suspicion off and regain her normal cheeriness. "Well it's been an absolute _blast_ hangin' with you, but I gotta split." The ghost girl gave a mock salute before rocketing out the door, barrel-rolling in joy as soon as she was clear. "Outa my way stiffs, Eclipse is coming through!" she shouted as she plowed through a group of old-fashioned looking businessmen.

Clockwork shook his head, his eyes betraying his amusement. Before morphing once again, this time into an old man, and turning back to the image on the Fenton's familyroom.

"Enjoy your peace now, Danny, and, when the time approaches, I hope you find all the strength you need."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

It's finished! After 14 chapters and another 17 on Slipups of the Ghostly Kind I'm finished with these two little stories. I'd like to thank each and every reader personally! Or as personally as I can get over the internet…

When Jeff and Bill forced me to start… I mean… when I began to compose this in my solitary mind _completely_ of my own free uninfluenced will (_cough_)(_shifty eyes_)… I never expected this to receive a big a response, after all it was only a companion piece and I'm still not that good at writing from Danny's PoV. I enjoyed and do still enjoy reading each and every review I received and will (hopefully) receive and I hope you all enjoy what I have planned for after this.

Ok so... I know I've said all this before but it's the last chapter so I'm just going to recap everything for those of you who don't normally read disclaimers or whatnot. I have started work on a new fic from Dash's PoV called "I No Ur Secret" (and yes it is purposely spelled that way).

I also will either start the sequel to this (Mysteries) or that dark fic I've had on my mind forever (Not What They Appear) so I think it's only right if I give my readers a choice. (Though I might just end up screwing myself over and doing all 3 but whatever) The descriptions of those two are below. Yes I will be doing them while doing I No Ur Secret because that once shouldn't bee long at all. I plan on only making it about 5 chapters (Though I won't swear on that) and the description's also below.

Yes I know many of you have already voter for one or the other but I want to narrow it down to just these and I need to know PoV preferences for Mysteries.

**Mysteries: **The sequel to Slipups of the Ghostly Kind. Planed for a while but not started yet. Ok, Lancer knows Danny's a half-ghost, but he doesn't know everything. And when a new ghost shows up, worse then the last, Lancer must struggle with his past while Danny's own problems are trying to kill them.

**Not What They Appear:** A darkish fic inspired by a dream of mine. Involves the death of at least one character. (Probably more) An organization of ghosts watch the ghost hunters of the world and determine their threat levels. But, the Fenton's paranoia keeps the ghosts from getting close. However, years ago, they devised another way of monitoring the family. Now, 14 years later, Danny Fenton is caught up in a plot for the death of the hunters they deem a threat. Can he stop it with a traitor in his midsts? A traitor _no one_ would expect.

**I No Ur Secret:** Danny gets a note from Dash telling him that the jock knows his secret! Now, Danny has to keep him happy or he'll tell everyone! So what's the catch? Dash doesn't know a thing, just that Danny is always running off and he wants to mess with the "looser." From Dash's PoV.

Alright, so I hope to get your votes and your reviews and I'll see you next time 'cuz this story is, officially, done! (I will go back and fix all those spelling mistakes that are bugging the hell out of me when I re-read these though)

Now I must be off to finish up The Evil Printer of DOOM. My muses aren't letting me take a break… and neither is school. Stupid Spanish with its stupid orals and then those Calc and CompSci AP tests I had to do…

…No Bill, AP doesn't stand for _that_! You perverted squirrel! … Oh don't you sass me! Hey! That's _my_ flaming boomerang! No not my bed again! No! …

_**BILL!**_

(_Takes a final bow before running off__ after the deranged and perverted rodent_)


End file.
